Hidden
by articulate
Summary: Lily Evans, the gorgeous yet cold transfer from Beauxbatons, isolates herself from life at Hogwarts, and no one knows the horrors in her past and future. What happens when someone breaks through the barriers she has worked so hard to build around hersef
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fic so be nice reviewing! and hang with me... it's going to get better. This is background, mostly. Lily lay spread-eagle across her four-poster. Her life seemed like a fantasy dream gone completely wrong. Why did these things always happen to her? She sat up, a sudden rush to her head. The world seemed hazy around her. She searched the room frantically, feeling eyes on her, but found her mother's picture on the bedside table. The woman in the photograph smiled up at her warmly and was waving slowly. The picture had been taken before Lily's second year at Beaubattons Academy- at the train station.

Things had changed so much since then. Her father had walked out on the family, Petunia refused to speak to Lily, and her mother, her mother had been diagnosed with bone cancer. The letter that she had received earlier that morning said that the doctors reported that there was nothing that could be done- it was Stage 4 cancer. Her mother was in hospice, and expected to die within a month. What was she going to do without her mother? Ever since she had been forced to transfer to Hogwarts, she was alone. Her mother was her only friend.

Of course she had other friends at her old school, but when Lily had arrived at Hogwarts, she refused to make friends. Her father had just walked out on her, and she was damn sure not to let anyone that close to her heart again.

Drew, her father, had cut off the family personally and financially. Her mother was suddenly broke and could not afford to send Lily back to Beaubattons for the remaining two years before she graduated. With no one else to turn to, Lily owled the headmaster of Hogwarts, Dumbledore, and asked for help. Kind man that he was, he granted Lily a full scholarship to Hogwarts. Next thing she knew, she was on a foreign train to a foreign school.

Lily had made the mistake of seeking out her father the previous summer. She had no idea the horror that she faced. Her father, who had always been obsessed with magic, had gotten a blood transfusion of magic blood right after he moved out. He was now studying the dark arts and a close personal friend of Lord Voldemort. Her father was a smart and charismatic man, but she still didn't know why the muggle-hating regime had allowed the muggle into their circle.

That summer had been the worst in her life. She still had bruises and cuts from the beatings he gave her, trying to impress his new found extremist wizard friends who despised muggles. They too, loved torturing her. It seemed as if it would never

end. They wouldn't let her leave the apartment, and Lily became paranoid and guarded.

She stood up. The daylight was flooding through the open window and glinting on the glass frames that stood proudly on her dresser. She opened the second drawer and spilled the contents over her bed. Pictures from her old life, her happy life, forced happy memories into Lily's mind. She couldn't help smiling as she cried when she saw the picture of the her and her closest friends at the enchanting Christmas Dance at Beaubattons- or when she saw her mother… who's hand's were closely interlocked with her father's.

A shot of anger and revulsion shot from her stomach as she gazed upon her father's innocent and loving face. There were steps on the staircase- growing louder. Lily stashed all of the pictures back in the drawer and pulled back the curtains of her four poster right as her roommates, the ever so ditsy Miranda, Sylvia and Sidney stepped into the dormitory.

"Good thing Evans wasn't at lunch, Potter and Black were planning on turning her hair green again"

"I still can't get over why she was put in Gryffindor- I mean, she has all of the traits of a Slytherin."

"I know, c'mon- her hair might be red but her eyes show her true colors."

Potter and Black. Two of the most handsome, arrogant, and stealthy pranksters Lily had ever had the misfortune to meet. Of course her female acquaintances swooned over their every move, but Lily could see strait through them. They were shallow, immature, and tried to cover their own insecurities by humiliating others. Lily's thoughts steered back to her mother as silent tears rolled down her face.

The next day, Tuesday, was Lily's least favorite day of the week. History of Magic, Transfiguration, and then double potions. Lily excelled at all of the subjects of course, but in turn had all of them with Potter and Black. Last History of Magic class, they had thrown charmed gummy bears that stuck to her flesh. The gummies stuck to her skin for 24 hours- making her a feast in the eyes on the mosquitoes outside during her Care of Magical Creatures lesson.

Breakfast was the same as usual- she sat by herself at the end of the table as she read the Daily Prophet. Potter and Black, much to Lily's delight and relief, skipped History of Magic. In transfiguration, however, Black, much to the classes delight, tried to use the badger-into-brick spell on Lily while McGonagol's head was turned. By the time she left, she felt twice as dense as she had entered.

Lily smiled as she entered the Potions dungeon fifteen minutes later. She was safe her- Professor Slughorn loved her and would scream if anyone tried to pull anything.

"Today, we shall brew a special potion that cures Homesickness. It is called Hemerophoria. Can anyone tell me--"

"Hemerophoria is a potion first brewed by the Ancient Greeks to cure homesickness while away at war. It is said that Achilles himself drank this potion frequently in Troy."

"Very good, Ms. Evans. Ten points to Gryffindor. And can anyone tell me what—"

"It smells the home of the maker, sir, and even resembles any memorable tastes. However, instead of reviving memories, it simply vanquishes them," finished Lily.

Slughorn clapped his hands together incredulously "You never cease to amaze me, another ten points then? Ms. Evans, of course, is correct. If you will kindly open your book to page 294 we will get started."

In the corner of the room, James was scowling. It was him that Slughorn had loved before Evans had come along in 6th year. "Show off," he whispered to Sirius. Sirius, who was busy reading a brooms magazine behind his cauldron.

Ten minutes later, Lily's potion was nearly done. She closed her eyes as the scent of lemongrass, bagels, and her mother's Chanel perfume met her nose. In a month, there would be no more homemade bagels. There would be no Chanel perfume. No, she thought. I will not cry here.

It's funny how your mind and your body disagree.

"What's wrong with her?" James asked Sirius.

"Dunno." Sirius replied off-handedly.

PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2

Previously:

Ten minutes later, Lily's potion was nearly done. She closed her eyes as the scent of lemongrass, bagels, and her mother's Chanel perfume met her nose. In a month, there would be no more homemade bagels. There would be no Chanel perfume. No, she thought. I will not cry here.

It's funny how your mind and your body disagree.

"What's wrong with her?" James asked Sirius.

"Dunno." Sirius replied off-handedly.

CHAPTER TWO

It seemed as though Lily's indifference to the pranks the Marauders played only egged them on, for through the next few weeks, they picked on her almost every class. Lily was scared to walk through the halls. She was the mystery child of Hogwarts; she never showed any emotion or anger. Her face was always blank and her mind seemed to be somewhere else. Potter and Black had everyone figured out- everyone except her.

Lily felt only safe in the library. Never would they give up their dignity and step through the doors of intellect and opportunity. She signed lightly as she looked up from the small-print brown book that was in front of her. Maybe she should send a letter to her sister. When her mother was gone, she would have no one. Yes, a letter to Petunia. Maybe with her mom being sick, she would be more sympathetic.

Lily pulled out a quill, ink and parchment:

Dear Petunia,

How are you? And Vernon? I know that you won't be exceptionally thrilled to hear from me, but I really wanted to talk to you. With mum gone, we will only have eachother. Please, Pet, can we reach a peace? I do love you, and I know somewhere you love me. With your beauty and kindness, I'm sure you will find it in your heart to try.

Love your sister,

Lily

There. That seemed sufficiently sweet. It didn't hurt to try. She closed the book with a loud clap, pulled her things together, and headed for the owlry.

"Mate, I don't know what you were thinking." James said, shaking him head fervently and looking at Sirius.

"You know perfectly well what I was thinking."

"Why would go ever go out with Simana Vance? She's about as shallow as the kiddy-pool back at my mum's."

"As a matter of fact, I always loved playing in that pool"

"No you didn't. You always made fun of Peter for going in it."

"I was in denial"

"No you weren't."

As Lily heard this, she made a b-line for the nearest classroom. She tripped over a rise in the floor and fell flat on her back. She could feel the cuts opening and the bruises pounding in complaint. Wow, it hurt.

"Evans, dear, why must you make it so easy for us to prank you?" said a sly voice coming from the end of the corridor. It was Potter and Black. Shit.

"I know, padfoot, it's getting rather boring. _Petrificus Totalicus_"

They laughed and left the hallway, still arguing about Simana Vince, or whatever her name was. Lily's eyes followed a stream of blood that was trickling down a crevice in the stone floor. 'Oh shit,' she thought. Suddenly there were footsteps on the staircase and from the darkness, someone whispered something. She could move her fingers- he legs; she was free.

"Hello?" she whispered quickly, calling out to the dark. No one answered. She slowly picked herself up with a cry of pain and muttered a few scab-spells to cover her cuts as best she could and a clean-up spell for the blood on the floor. No one would ever, and could never know.

Things did not get better by breakfast the next morning. Petunia sent a reply in form of a snake with a letter attached saying, "Love, your sister Petunia". Miranda and Sylvia walked over.

"That's funny. You got a snake in the mail."

"Who was it from?"

"That is certainly none of your concern. Please let me eat in peace" Lily replied in a fake polite tone.

"Hmm- Sylvia it's from her sister," Sylvia said, looking at the card. "What a funny name- Petunia. Is that a dog or something?"

Lily remained silent.

"That's sad Miranda. A snake for breakfast from your sister. I guess even her family thinks that she's foul."

Lily's hands clenched into fists. She stood up, gathered her things, vanquished the snake, and walked out of the hall.

The next Saturday, Lily stayed up in her room doing her remaining homework. From her dormitory window, Lily would see all of the north grounds, which included the Quiddich field. Though no one knew, Lily was an excellent flyer and was very interested in England's chances in the World Cup the following league. She didn't bother with small leagues that change players constantly. Lily focused her attention on the pitch, where the quarter-final game had just been played- Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff.

"Ah, yes.." she muttered. Gryffindor supporters were pouring out of the stands, cheering madly. Lily went back reading her book.

Two hours later, Lily found herself incapable of reading anymore. The effect of different kinds of mushrooms on potions was possibly one of the driest topics Slughorn had ever assigned for a report.

'I think I will go down for some food' she thought.

Everyone was too busy drinking and partying to notice her, or so she thought. She headed strait for the table with ham and pasta.

"Little Miss Evans, showing some house spirit. Who would of ever thought?" bellowed a tipsy Sirius Black from the corner of the room.

"Oh trust me, Black, I purely here getting food. I am not spirited, nor do I care that Gryffindor won their bloody match." Lily replied heatedly. It was then that she realized Potter was standing across the table from her.

"Tell me Evans, you're a sour bitch, your sister sent you a snake for breakfast, what in God's name is wrong with your mother?"

He had crossed the line. There was a line, and Potter had stepped gleefully into the emotional, hurtful side. She dropped her dish and the knife she was holding to cut the ham, and ran as fast as she could back into the dormitory, sobbing all the way.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Hidden

Previously on Hidden:

"Tell me Evans, you're a sour bitch, your sister sent you a snake for breakfast, what in God's name is wrong with your mother?"

He had crossed the line. There was a line, and Potter had stepped gleefully into the emotional, hurtful side. She dropped her dish and the knife she was holding to cut the ham, and ran as fast as she could back into the dormitory, sobbing all the way.

CHAPTER THREE: HIDDEN

A few weeks had passed since Gryffindor's victory, and the skies grew cooler and crisper, the days shorter and less lenient. Lily kept to her studies, and now resorted to the Library in almost all of her free time to escape ridicule amongst the Marauders. Due to her increased study time, Lily was quickly escalating to the top of all of her classes, much to James Potter's dismay. He had always been the top.

"Where did she come from?" asked James to his friends, who weren't paying the slightest bit of attention to him. They were sitting on the edge of the lake, watching the minnows swim in between feverishly in between their legs.

"I mean, she must have people that love her. Her family. I wonder if she's from a secret family of elves that live underground and don't associate with humans."

Sirius grunted.

"We know everything about most people we hate- I mean, Amos Diggory for instance, I know his cousin's middle name. And Severus- I've actually met his mum before."

"Lily Evans the Ginger. Have you ever realized that we don't know a thing about her?" asked James Potter.

"If she wasn't such a bitch she would be hot," Sirius said off-handedly.

"Maybe you don't know anything about her because you are too busy bullying her to ask" said Remus, looking up from his book.

"That's not true."

"Of course it's true," Remus said, going back to his book.

"She's quite mysterious."

Sirius grunted again.

"How are things going with Vance?" James said, switching subjects.

Sirius looked up from the water. "I broke it off. There was no point to our

relationship. She wanted us go steady."

"HA. The day Sirius Black goes steady with any girl I will eat this book." Remus laughed, knowing his Kind of One Night Stands friend all too well.

"I think that I am going to ask Caroline Sinclair to Hogsmede next week end. She's looking fine- OI-CAROLINE!" James stood up and walked over to the group of girls that were gathered by the dock.

"Caroline is going out with Tomas from Hufflepuff-" Remus said quickly as James was walking back.

"Well, she just said yes…"

Lily chanced studying in the Common Room that night. It was a beautiful night- with a sunset colored red and purple. Most people chose to socialize and study on the grounds, instead. Lily had just gotten to her Transfiguration homework when-

"Lily Evans the Ginger." Came a voice from behind her. She recognized that voice.

"James Potter the Royal Arse" she replied, not looking up from her book.

"Where are you from, Lily?"

"Do not call me Lily and it's none of your damn business."

"Of course it's my business. You are my competition now, aren't you. And I have to have some background information on by competition. Where did you go before Hogwarts?"

Silence.

"Why don't you socialize? Why don't you want friends?"

"Why would anyone want to be friends with the shallow pigs here?"

"Oh, so you are better than everyone else? Why do you wear such baggy clothes?"

"Potter. That is none of your fucking business! You don't know where I've been or who I am, and I prefer to keep it that way! Everything is easier this way." Lily felt the famous Evans rage boil inside of her. He had no idea, absolutely none.

"You really do think you are better than everyone else, don't you."

Smack. She had slapped his across the face, her hands shaking with anger. As his eyes widened with shock, she could not help but notice just how beautiful his hazel eyes were- a pool of green and brown.

"Stay away from me Potter. I mean it."

Lily got up quickly, pulled her bag over her shoulder, and headed to the library. It was only eight, so she had an hour before curfew. She didn't think that she was better than anyone, she just thought that it was easier for her not to have friends here. She knew that her friends at Beaubattons would never betray her- hell, she had known them since she was in first year, but she couldn't trust anyone foreign now. Not with her secrets, anyway. But it would be nice to have someone to talk to…

"Hi" a greeting rang from the lit corner of the library. Lily moved closer, cautious.

"Christ, I hate Potions. You a seventh year or sixth?"

"I'm a seventh…" Lily replied, uncertainly.

"Oh, I figured. I'm Sidney, Ariah Welsh. I'm a sixth year in Ravenclaw. I don't think I've ever met you before. You are-"

"Lily, Lily Evans."

"Well won't you sit down?" said the girl, her brown eyes wide with anticipation.

"Um, I, I dunno.."

"Don't be afraid, I don't bite. Actually I accidentally bit my boyfriend when he tried to kiss me second year, but that was a long time ago."

Lily sat down. She sighed, and through an emotional miracle, she decided to listen to this girl. Lily needed someone to talk to. She thought she might not explode if she upheld her original plan of not being social at all costs. Just no secrets.

"You are studying potions, you said? I can help you there…"

And in that hour before curfew, on the night that she had slapped the most popular boy in the school, Lily Evans the Ginger made a friend.

Please, please review! I'm considering not continuing if you don't! I think that I'm going to make this story a maximum of ten chapters- I rather not make you wait and come out with the climax. I'm sick of writing filler.


	4. Chapter 4

Previously on: Hidden

And in that hour before curfew, on the night that she had slapped the most popular boy in the school, Lily Evans the Ginger made a friend.

CHAPTER FOUR: HIDDEN

Over the next month, Lily's friendship with Ariah flourished, and Lily became friends with some other Ravenclaws. The Gryffindors didn't have any classes with the Ravenclaws, so Lily had never met or seen her new found friends before. They saw her as a quiet, smart, kind girl whose refusal to succumb to the Marauders was misunderstood as bitchiness. Though they laughed and talked with her, they didn't know her at all.

"Class, if you will please settle down, settle down" said an agitated looking Professor Slughorn.

James slid in, late back from lunch. He had been telling Caroline Sinclair that "Though she was amazing, he couldn't see them having a future", which translates into "I saw your abstinence ring, so I'm out". The only seat left was at the table in the front where Lily was sitting alone. He groaned and slumped into the seat.

"Evans" he grunted, his form of a greeting.

"Potter" she replied, acknowledging him but not keeping her eye off of her cauldron.

"Today, we will be pairing up, and making the Sleeping Draft, made popular by Snelious Peuler in the 17th century. Look to the person beside you, and that is your partner. "

Another groan.

"Potter, hand me the crushed French beetles."

"You know Lily, I would give them to you if you said please" James said in a playful tone.

Silence.

"Please. Please is such an odd word, don't you think?" James said.

"S'il Vous Plaît," Lily said, turning to stare at him.

"Ah, our girl knows French. To go along with our French beetles."

The period passed slowly, sticky with the steam of cauldrons. Lily did all of the work, of course, as James sat back and watched her. She moved quickly, often shaking her head so that her hair would shine in the light. When she reached over to add ingredients into the cauldron, her shirt would lift slightly and reveal her thin, fair stomach splattered with freckles. Her eyes matched the green of the potion before her, except her eyes shimmered… in a way that a sleeping potion didn't.

"Sirius was right," James thought. "She's hot… no, she's.. she's beautiful."

Lily rose her seat, where she had been cutting some Australian snake tail, and scattered it into the potion. Ah bugger, she had dropped one on the other side of t he table. She walked over and bent to pick it up, but as she returned to her full height, she stole a glance at James through the fumes. She now knew why he was the subject of most Hogwarts slumber parties. Their eyes locked, and Lily knew that she must pull away from his glance. She looked down, and took a flask of the potion to give to Slughorn.

Lily did not sleep well that night. His image kept playing in her mind, those eyes kept piercing her soul. It seemed as though he had been looking at her… differently. Like he cared, like he was curious.

Suddenly, an owl flew through the door without a warning. She didn't recognize the owl- it was jet black with red eyes. God she hated animals.

The owl dropped an envelope on her bed. Lily hesitated, but opened it and gasped.

It was her father's handwriting.

"We know where you are."

She let go of the envelope, as though it was going to explode. Her father knew. He knew that she had escaped his house through Dumbledore's help to go to Hogwarts. But how could he know? There had been more and more articles in the paper about people called "Death Eaters" and how they could be anyone, anywhere. Lily felt as though she wasn't safe, as though there were people watching her, laughing at her insecurity and fear. Laughing at the hope that she had once had.

There was something else in the envelope. It was slowing only by an inch, but by that inch Lily could tell exactly what it was. She pulled it out anyway and felt a shock of pain go down her back. The picture had been taken last summer in her father's slimy, dark basement. She was wearing a wifebeater that was soaked with her blood. There were visible cuts all throughout the shirt, and you could see bruises on her shoulders. She shuttered.

FLASHBACK

"And if you try to escape, I will kill you." He said, before turning and going to the door.

"Bethany, I have been called to him. He wants to give me something."

"What is it?"

"We will see. Stay in the house. There might be spies."

"_Well aren't you turning into a beauty?" whispered one of her father's friends, moving closer to her. Her father heard, but walked through the door as though he had not._

"_Please leave me be" she said, staring at the crack in the wall. If he came any closer, but there was nothing she could do._

_He touched her. She jumped, and edged away. He attacked her, holding her down._

"_This is hell." She thought._

Hey! I tried to incorporate more fluff and more of her father. Please please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it took me so long to update! Review PLEASE!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with it. This also goes for the other chapters.

Previously:

"Sirius was right," James thought. "She's hot… no, she's.. she's beautiful."

The owl dropped an envelope on her bed. Lily hesitated, but opened it and gasped.

It was her father's handwriting.

"We know where you are."

She let go of the envelope, as though it was going to explode. Her father knew. He knew that she had escaped his house through Dumbledore's help to go to Hogwarts.

Chapter 5: HIDDEN

After two years at Hogwarts, Lily had ventured through every tower and corridor in the castle. By far her favorite place in the castle, however, was the western-most tower. It wasn't the tallest tower or the most beautiful, but in the evenings there was nothing blocking it from a spectacular view of the sun setting on the great Black Lake. Lily was quite alone there, and felt at peace with the world.

"I'm going back up to the Gryffindor common room, but I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow morning," Lily called to Ariah, who had been studying opposite her in the library.

Lily had lied. She was not headed towards the common room, but towards to west tower. It had stopped snowing, and the sky was turning into a deep purple. Lily knew that the most beautiful sunsets were after a storm, and climbed the stairs quickly so she wouldn't miss it.

James, Sirius and Remus were among few that were still at dinner, attempting to finish an essay for Transfiguration the next day. Well, James and Remus were at least. Sirius was going around all of the house tables and collecting all of the chocolate miranges.

"Done," said James, pushing the parchment away from him.

"Two more inches, Prongs" eyed Remus

"_Font engorgio_" muttered James, his wand on the parchment. Immediately the writing grew from his tiny scrawl and filled up the page.

"HA. Now I'm done."

The sunset was beautiful. The clouds were orange and purple, with tints of red around the edges. The glassy water reflected the sky, and together it looked too beautiful, too unique for this world. Lily sighed. To her it looked as if the lake was another sky, copying the other in an attempt to be equally as stunning. This is what Lily was going to miss about Hogwarts. This time next December, Lily had no idea what she would be doing. Of course she had always wanted to be an auror, but that was like becoming a movie-star or a high-profile politician in the muggle world; thousands of children dreamed of growing up to be one, but only a few actually succeeded. Not only did the intense training and strength required scare people away, but it was really the danger of not seeing tomorrow that motivated most to go on to safer, more practical jobs at the Ministry.

Lily, who had been leaning against the edge of the tower, laid down on floor of the tower. The untouched snow welcomed her body. They sky above her grew darker and darker, and slowly she felt herself going to sleep.

"Look! Look! There is the Sirius Star!" said Sirius, jumping up and down on one of the tables and pointing at the enchanted ceiling. "HA! After seven years here, I finally found it."

"C'mon let's go- Remus and I are ready to go and now you've found your stupid star. It's almost midnight and if we're found there will be hell to pay."

"That doesn't sound like you James, partner in crime. Whatever happened to the days--"

"We got caught, lost a shit load of points and got detention for weeks? Ya, we swore we'd never do it again."

"Fine. Let me get a few more miranges."

Ten minutes later, Remus, James and Sirius were safely in their beds. They had eluded capture by Filch by temporarily blurring his vision. Remus had said that it was inhumane, but James and Sirius were laughing at Filch, who was yelling at his cat and running into the wall. Remus and Sirius fell asleep immediately, but James found himself staring at a crack in the ceiling. He kept thinking of the future, what he wanted to do versus what his friends were doing, and what his parents wanted him to do… Damn he was going to miss Hogwarts. It was his safe-haven, his home. Maybe he'd fail on purpose to stay another year. He had a sneaking suspicion that that wouldn't work.

As he always did before he went to sleep and to keep his mind on something else, he pulled out the Marauder's Map from him bedside table and put his glasses on. Dumbledore was pacing as usual, and he could see a few students out of bed, or in dormitories they weren't suppose to be in. "Naughty, naughty" he thought. As he opened the map further, though, one name stuck out. The dot labeled "Lily Evans" was on a tower on the west side of the school, not far from the Gryffindor tower. "Evans, out of bed at this time of night? That's not normal."

Lily opened her eyes slowly. The sky above her was no longer dreamy and purple, but pitch black.

"Fuck" she thought, sitting up. What time was it? How long had she been out there? Peering over the edge of the tower, she couldn't see anything except for the occasional light in a window of the castle. She moved closer to the door, ready to leave.

"_Stupify!_"

Suddenly, all of her muscles froze. She could move nothing but her eyes.

"Lilian" said a voice coolly from behind her. A thousand memories flooded into her brain. Happy ones, sad ones, terrible ones. It was her father. She would recognize her voice anywhere. There were sounds as brooms rushed in the air and cackles of delight for finding their prey so fast. Her heart was beating rapidly, and the cold night seemed scorching all the sudden.

"I need control of my body" Lily thought, concentrating, "I. Need. Control. Of. Body."

She fell over, but broke her fall with her arm. She had broken the spell.

"Ahh, so this is the beloved daughter. We didn't even have to extract her from the castle. You underestimate her, I see. Not only did she escaped from you last summer, but she just broke my freezing charm without a wand. Are you sure she can't be turned?" said another, higher voice. It was a woman. "Damn it." Lily thought. "There are more of them."

"No Bella, she's not like you. Are you, Lily?"

Lily turned and pulled out her wand. There were six or seven Death Eaters on brooms surrounding her- some she recognized from her Father's house, and some were new.

"_Expell_-" spat a death eater to her left.

"_Averte Statura_" Lily cried, before he could finish the spell. He was sent flying off of his broom.

"You will not throw my men off of their brooms. _Crucio_."

Lily could not deflect this curse. Within an instant, her body was writhing on the stone floor of the tower. The snow, which before had felt so comforting, now felt like ice knives, stinging her skin. Every nerve ending in her body was twitching, burning. Suddenly it was gone.

"_Impedimenta Polyia_!"

The spell, she had learned earlier that week in DADA to repel large groups of attackers, hit four of the six Death Eaters. The other two sent curses her way, curses that she repelled. While she was busy with her sheild charm, however, the other death eaters regained their strength. Lily could feel her skin ripping and her blood running down her flesh. She would not let them take her alive. She would rather die than return to the basement.

James watched as the Evans dot was surrounded by other dots, dots labeled in mid-air. His mouth opened as he recognized some of the names- they were Death Eaters. But that one dot, Drew Evans. Was he, was he Evans father? What was going on?

Grabbing his wand, James sprinted out of his dormitory, down the stairs and through the portrait hole. There was no time to wake anyone and explain. He had been to the west tower, once, when he was a fourth year. His head was spinning with fear and confusion. What had she been doing up there? Who was Drew Evans? Am I too late? He raced through a dusty corridor and up a flight of stairs.

Taking a deep breath and raising his wand, he pulled open the door to the tower. There lay Evans, spread out on the stone, covered in blood, cuts and tears. The Death Eaters pointed their wands at him, but before they could start yelling curses James yelled "_Finitie Incantatem_", ceasing fire for a few seconds. As gently as he could, he picked Lily up and ran. He could feel spells cutting through his shirt, and felt a dribble of blood run down his calf.

Still running, James looked down at Lily. Her red hair was sticking to her skin, wet with blood. Her eyes flickered open and she looked up at him, the emerald locking with the hazel. Usually Lily fixed James with a disapproving, guarded glare, but now when she looked at him, her eyes were crying out for help. She was insecure, and yet through it all James could not help but notice how beautiful she was. Her eyes closed, and his heart fell. She couldn't die, not here, not now. There was so much he didn't know about her, so much left un-explained. He wished that he hadn't of made fun of her all of those months- obviously there was a lot more to Evans than he had forseen.

James was the fastest person on the house Quittech Team, but he was sprinting faster than he ever had before. The west tower wasn't far from the hospital wing, but it wasn't as close as James had thought. Lily was loosing a lot of blood, as testified by the stream left on the granite floor. James prayed that the Death Eaters had given up, and not come in the castle. The red trail would be easy to follow, for one thing.

Minutes later, James burst into the hospital wing.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" he breathed, yelling into the dark room. Madame Pomfrey, looking disgruntled, walked out from the back room. Her eyes widened and she screamed with shock. James supposed they were quite a sight, both covered with blood at one in the morning. Watching Pomfrey running over to him was the last thing he remembered. Satisfied that he had done all he could, he fainted.

I'm not going to update until I get 35 reviews. Hopefully that will motivate! Anything you want to see happen? Any questions? Criticism??


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took me so long to update! Thank you to my amazing reviewers! I hope all of your questions are answered… When they are speaking French it is in **_**italics.**_

Previously:

James watched as the Evans dot was surrounded by other dots, dots labeled in mid-air. His mouth opened as he recognized some of the names- they were Death Eaters.

James yelled "_Finitie Incantatem_", ceasing fire for a few seconds. As gently as he could, he picked Lily up and ran. He could feel spells cutting through his shirt, and felt a dribble of blood run down his calf.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" he breathed, yelling into the dark room. Madame Pomfrey, looking disgruntled, walked out from the back room. Her eyes widened and she screamed with shock.

Chapter Six: Hidden

James woke up the next morning with a start. He sat up and put his glasses on quickly, still on guard from the previous night. To his surprise, sitting parallel the bed was Professor Dumbledore. He was smiling down at James, patiently, and gave James the feeling that he had been waiting there a while.

"Professor-"

"James, I first must thank you for the great bravery you showed last night. It is uncommon for a young man, and even more uncommon for a Hogwarts student, to risk his life for another without a second thought." He then took of his half moon glasses and started wiping them off on his robes.

"Secondly, I must caution you not to tell another soul what you saw last night.

Ms. Evans is in enough pain already without the burden of a gossiping student body."

"Professor, Lily- I mean Evans, was that her father attacking her?"

Looking conflicted as to whether he should give an answer, Dumbledore paused and then stood. "She will tell you, when she's ready."

James was released from the Hospital Wing a few hours after, but instead of going to classes as he was instructed, he headed to the west tower to think. Evans was alone on that tower in the middle of the night, and then was confronted with Death Eaters. Was _she_ a Death Eater? James clasped his hand over his mouth, realizing the possibility. He had never thought that possible, not in the heat of the moment, but now it seemed like the most logical conclusion. Had she done something to displease them? Had she not killed or bewitched the person they had assigned? And was Drew Evans of the same surname as Lily by coincidence, or were they related? He couldn't believe that someone he knew was a Death Eater, and that he was so dumb…

Three days later, Lily woke up. She felt safe and calm. The warm, gold light flooding in was peaceful, and clashed obnoxiously with her last memory- that of the cold, and the pain, and her father.

She held her arm up in the light, and she could see no cuts or visible bruises. She tried to sit up, but couldn't. Suddenly, she heard voices emerging from the back room.

"Headmaster, I insist she stay for at least a week, maybe longer. There were visible injuries from before the attack, some that I estimate she had had for months. I want to scan all of her for any internal problems. You can never be too careful."

"Alright Poppy. Alert me when she comes about."

"There's no need, I'm already awake Professor," said Lily weakly.

"Lily! Thank goodness!" Dumbledore said, walking over to her bed. "We are all so very relieved you survived the attack. But I must instruct you not to leave the castle or go on any of the towers, especially at night. It's a risk we shouldn't take. Do you understand?"

Lily nodded.

"It might not hurt to thank James Potter, either."

"Potter? Why?"

"Well dear girl, he saved your life," Dumbledore said quietly, before turning to leave.

"Professor, since I can't leave for the holidays, I was wondering, well, my--"

"I will have the guest corridors prepared. Tell them that there will be a train to Hogwarts leaving tomorrow at eleven o'clock."

"Thank you, professor" Lily said in a small voice.

James was determined to figure out the mystery of Lily Evans. What was she? Where was she from? He was completely fascinated by her. He had figured out everyone else at Hogwarts, but she remained a mystery. He had held her, bleeding and dying, but she was still a stranger. Was she a really big deal in the outside world and he had overlooked it? Late that night, James, draped under the invisibility cloak, snuck down to the Hospital Wing. He sat in a chair, opposite Lily's bed. She was sleeping so peacefully, with a sly smile on her face. Eventually he fell asleep in the chair.

James was wakened by the shill sounds of girls voices the next morning. Prying his eyes open, he could see three girls standing around Lily's bed. They weren't anyone that he recognized; they were different- not from Hogwarts. And they were speaking rapidly in French. James suddenly remembered that day in potions when Lily had said please in French. His family had spent years in France when he was little, and he was fluent in the language.

"_We all miss you so much- if only you could come back_" said the blonde girl on the left.

"_You know I can't afford it. I wish I could." _Lily replied.

"_I'm sure Ms. Popular gorgeous Lillian is getting along fine here. The one good thing about you leaving is that we have a shot at the boys, now,_" said one, giggling. 

"_And how are Charles, Pete and Dereck? They are so much better than any boy here._" Lily looked down, giggling.

"_They are still mourning your departure, of course._"

James had never seen Lily look so happy. Her face seemed to light up whenever she would speak. And she was popular? The quiet Evans popular at her old school?

"_Lily, how did you escape your fathers?_" the quiet brunette asked.

"_Dumbledore, the headmaster here, helped me. I stole a wand from one of the dumber Death Eaters. When they were out on a raid I transfigured myself into a bird and flew through the bars to a place where I met him. I am never going back there again._"

"_Damn, Lily. And now he knows you are here._"

"_And now he knows I am here._" Lily sighed and turned to the window.

"_I remember your father when he was normal-_"

"_Lets talk about something else, please. No need to waste your visit on something as vile as him._"

James was on the edge of his seat trying to catch every word. So she wasn't a Death Eater- he father was. But wasn't she muggleborn? She had transfigured herself into a bird to escape- and he thought his parents didn't give him any freedom. Suddenly he felt a pang of guilt. They had teased her, pranked her,

The blonde friend was walking towards James. "Shit she wants to take the chair" he thought, and stood up and backed towards the corner just in time.

"_So tell me about Beaxbattons… anything changed?_" Lily asked, a dreamy expression on her face.

James slid out of the room, his mind racing.

**Sorry it's so short, but I figured I'd go ahead and update before writing more. **

**Question: is the 'Previously' too long or necessary?**


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry it took so long for me to update. I was in Jamaica on a mission trip!

Disclaimer: I have never and will never own Harry, Lily, or James Potter.

Previously on Hidden:

**"**_**I'm sure Ms. Popular gorgeous Lillian is getting along fine here. The one good thing about you leaving is that we have a shot at the boys, now,**_**" said one, giggling.**

**James had never seen Lily look so happy. Her face seemed to light up whenever she would speak. And she was popular? The quiet Evans popular at her old school?**

"_**Lily, how did you escape your fathers?**_**" the quiet brunette asked.**

**"**_**Dumbledore, the headmaster here, helped me. I stole a wand from one of the dumber Death Eaters. When they were out on a raid I transfigured myself into a bird and flew through the bars to a place where I met him. I am never going back there again.**_**"**

**"**_**Damn, Lily. And now he knows you are here.**_**"**

**James was on the edge of his seat trying to catch every word. So she wasn't a Death Eater- he father was. But wasn't she muggleborn? She had transfigured herself into a bird to escape- and he thought his parents didn't give him any freedom. Suddenly he felt a pang of guilt. They had teased her, pranked her.**

AVAVAVAVAVAV

Chapter Seven: HIDDEN

The doctors had given Charlotte Evans a month to live. It had now been two. Lily wanted, no NEEDED to return home. It would be impossible for her mother to live until Lily returned home for the summer, or even Easter break. Why couldn't her damn father wait until her mother passed to injure her?

"Madame, please. I am fine! Look, I can sit up and walk and everything-" Lily said, hoping the nurse wouldn't see how much sitting up and walking hurt her.

"And argue, apparently," Madame Pomfrey said, disapprovingly.

"Please, I'm begging you."

"You will need an escort. You can't handle Kings Cross let along the city of London by yourself."

"I have thrived all of my life off of being independent."

"Thrived? You were obviously abused and didn't tell anyone."

James walked into the hall, and pretended not to hear. Both women turned to look at him.

"I still stand by my previous decision. Without an escort you are not allowed to leave this corridor!" Madame Pomfrey said, turning back to Lily and then huffing away into the back room. James walked towards Lily's bed, looking at the floor. One hand was in his pocket while the other was ruffling his hair. Overall, Lily thought he looked embarrassed, even ashamed.

"Lily-"

"What are you doing here Potter?" Lily said in a small voice, almost a whisper.

He looked up at her. "I wanted to apologize for all of the times we pranked you or teased you or turned your hair colors." He said in a rush. "And if there was anyway I could make it up to you, I mean, I didn't realize"

"I'm not a Death Eater," Lily said forcefully.

"I figured. I just wanted to, well, are you alright?"

"Quite fine. Really"

"Okay, I just-"

Shit this boy was confused, she thought. He couldn't form a sentence.

"- I just wanted to say goodbye- I'm leaving tomorrow for London. Have a happy Christmas." He turned to leave, his hand still ruffling his hair.

"Wait. James! Do you really want to make it up to me?"

He turned, looking apprehensive.

"According to Pomfrey if I want to leave I have to have an escort. Just on the train, and at the station. If you are going anyway…"

His face relaxed and he smiled. Madame Pomfrey, who had undoubtedly been listening, came out and scowled at James.

"Poppy, I would be delighted to Escort Miss Evans to London tomorrow," James said, bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet. "The train leaves at 11:00 at Hogsmede Station. I'll meet you in the entrance hall at 10:30 so I can escort you out of the castle."

AVAVAVAVAVA

"JAMES!!" Lily yelling, laughing to herself.

James turned to look at her. He had been wondering just how awkward this trip was going to be. Madame Pomfrey was wheeling her in, and Lily was playing with her hair.

"She's on painkillers. They placed a spell on her that would expand her bones whenever the muscles constricted, which, of course, means a lot of bone on bone pain. I have reversed it I think, but her legs are still sore."

"Hence the drugs," James said, torn between laughter at seeing Lily this way and sadness at why she had to be on the pills.

"She's all yours. I told her it would be easier for her to stay here, but did she listen to me? No."

"Um, Thanks- have a nice Christmas," he muttered as she walked away.

AVAVAVAVAVAVA

"This train isn't as nice as the Beauxbattons train. No no. Not at all. There they gave us free food! Meals- no trolley" Lily said twenty minutes later when they were bording the train.

"You know if you weren't such an arse you would be really cute" she said matter of factly as they sat down in a compartment.

James didn't know how to respond, so he instead changed the subject. Knowing that she was on drugs and wouldn't remember any of this tomorrow, he chanced asked about something he had overheard the previous day. "Why are you so closed up at Hogwarts? I mean, you were Miss Popular at your old school, right?"

Lily looked at him like the answer was odvious. "Nope, can't get close to anyone. I don't want to trust and then get hurt. "

"I would never hurt you Lily."

Her eyes looked up at him apprehensively- as if he had said something to offend her.

"That's what dad said."

AVAVAVAVAV

The rest of the trip passed quickly. Lily slept for most of the journey, and James pondered. It seemed like everytime he touched her or looked at her, he felt a surge of want and strange admiration. Maybe this side of Lily is what made her so popular at Beauxbattons.

When they reached King's Cross, it was dark outside. As they walked onto the street, James could feel the openness and freedom of the city he loved consuming him. He had been born and raised in the city, and missed the crowds and noises while he was at Hogwarts in the countryside. Besides, people-watching was one of his most favorite activities.

James motioned for a cab, and within a minute he had secured them one.

"Lily, where is your house?"

"Mmm… It's on Broad Street- the tan colored Brownhouse on the left end.."

Lily fell asleep again on the ride to the house, or so James thought. When he wasn't looking, she peered over at him, taking in his image of concern and worry. She had never seen him look anxious over anything, but the look was almost… cute. He looked older, much older than when he was pranking with the Marauders.

When they arrived at the house, Lily swayed as she exited the vehicle. The house was brightly lit, with beams of light creeping onto the sidewalk from the windows. James took their luggage out of the cab and paid the driver, deciding to make sure that Lily was safely inside before finding another cab.

Lily ran to the front door and pulled it open, sprinting inside. Awkwardly and unsurely, James followed with her luggage. The house was different shades of brown and taupe, with wood floors, molding, and framing. There were a few people in the corner of the first room, chatting quietly. He found Lily in the second room, hugging a middle-aged looking woman tightly. She had no hair and looked pale, though her green eyes radiated a warm, joyous feeling. Her daughter was home.

Pulling apart, Lily glanced over at James, who was standing timidly in the corner.

"Mum, this is James Potter. He's my escort home. The nurse thought that I was still too sick to do it alone," she said in a quiet voice, all traces of the pain killers gone.

"OH! This is the one that- well- hello James, I'm Ella, Lily's mother" she said, extending her hand. It looked odd- this plainly illed woman in a hospital dress offering to shake hands as if they were doing business.

"It's nice to meet you," James said, shaking her hand. He had heard about the muggle disease cancer before, and this woman looked like she had all of the symptoms. He could even see her IV port when she motioned to extend her hand. God, he thought. She has an abusive-death-eater father and a mother with cancer? No wonder she doesn't talk.

"The nurse at the school said that Lily needed to take a regular dose of these pills when she is in pain at all. Madame Pomfrey healed Lily, but her legs will still be sore."

"Thank you, James. I'll make sure she follows through," Ella said.

"If I can be of any help whatsoever, owl me, or apperate to my house. Really, I mean it. Even if you want to talk, or anything" James said to Lily firmly, looking her straight in the eye. He grabbed her shoulder before turning to leave; ignoring the sensation running up his arm.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Evans" he said meaningfully before he disappeared from their sight. He walked out of the house, picked up his luggage (which he had left at the door,) and walked down the street. He could catch a cab on the busy next street over and spend the night at Sirius's.

Ahhh! My longest chapter ever! Seven pages on Word. It would be very kind of you to review… Expect me to finish this story before Deathly Hallows.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I'm not going to say anything cute. HP isn't mine.

Previously:

"You will need an escort. You can't handle Kings Cross let along the city of London by yourself."

James walked in.

Poppy, I would be delighted to Escort Miss Evans to London tomorrow," James said, bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet. "The train leaves at 11:00 at Hogsmede Station. I'll meet you in the entrance hall at 10:30 so I can escort you out of the castle."

AVAVAV

"If I can be of any help whatsoever, owl me, or apperate to my house. Really, I mean it. Even if you want to talk, or anything" James said to Lily firmly, looking her straight in the eye. He grabbed her shoulder before turning to leave; ignoring the sensation running up his arm.

Chapter Eight of Hidden

Later that night, Lily was sitting by her mother's bed, telling her about her semester. The medicine had worn off, but Lily decided to wait After Lily had finished telling her about Peeves, Veronica spoke.

"Lily, that was the boy that rescued you from him, right?"

"Yes mum"

There was silence.

"He was very cute. Nice eyes. And body--"

"Mum!"

"Just saying. And the way he looked at you, he really seemed… genuine, and concerned."

Lily turned towards the window and sighed.

"Well dear, it would be nice to know that you had someone in this world after I'm gone."

"Mum, don't say that. And besides, I have plenty of friends- Renee and the girls. Once they graduate from Beauxbattons and I from Hogwarts we are going to all live in London. Paris is too filled with Death Eaters."

"I don't want you to end up lonely." Veronica said, laying back on her pillow. Her daughter had always been very independent, but now she wasn't sure that was such a good thing.

James couldn't sleep. He still had this enormous feeling of guilt, which was now accompanied by a draw to Lily. She was different from girls he had dated in the past. She had the weight of the world on her shoulders, and she didn't complain. She didn't care what other people thought, and didn't mind being on her own.

Lily was sitting by the fire in her living room, thinking. She was slightly embarrassed and horrified at the fact that she couldn't remember what she said or did today. James was more mature than she gave him credit for, and like her mother said… he seemed genuinely concerned. This was such a switch from the one-month-ago James Potter, who pranked her every chance he got. She missed the old Potter, because she had no idea what to do or make of the new James. Below her layers of bravery and secrecy, she felt something for him. She pushed her feelings aside and got to her feet to climb the stairs and go to bed. As she walked, she felt the nauseating pain in her legs. Painkillers before bed, she thought.

The Evans' house was small- with only two bedrooms. Her mother's bedroom was on the bottom floor, while hers was on the second floor, at the end of a dark, wooden hallway. No one besides her seldom went up there, especially in her mother's sickness. Lily's pale feet collected dust as she walked.

Her long fingures pulled open the door, and Lily let out a small gasp. In the small, dark room, there was a figure infront of the window, sitting on the floor. She reached for her wand, when a voice came from the corner.

"Lily it's me"

"…. James? Why are you here?"

Lily backed to sit on the floor infront of him. Was something wrong?

"Is it okay that I'm here?"

"It's a little unexpected, I must say, but it's alright."

"All of those times we pranked you and teased you.. we had no idea. We were insecure and stupid and bored. I would never want to hurt you, we just thought you thought you were better, and you were beating me in all of our classes. But I see that I'm wrong now, and, well, I'm sorry."

Lily was silent, but ran a hand through her red hair.

"And you don't have to forgive me, I mean, I wouldn't forgive me, but I really wish you would try-"

"You made my life hell at Hogwarts. All of those cuts and bruises from the summer, they would reopen and sting, or bleed. And I didn't get why you did it, I mean, what had I done to you? I hadn't said a word," Lily said, looking down at her hands.

"I couldn't understand you- I mean, you were gorgeous and bloody brilliant and it just seemed like you were apart of another world…"

Belittled by his last comment, she looked up. Their eyes locked, and Lily knew she would forgive him. Yes, she knew she would. The feelings that she had suppressed earlier were spiking. He reached out and stroked her arms, trying to comfort her. Lily had never felt anything like this. It wasn't that it was the happiest moment of her life, just the most powerful. It was as though a cosmic force centered in their eyes was pulling them closer and closer. She knew it wasn't just her, James was falling in towards her, his hands around her arms, sliding lower towards her waist, resting softly on her hips.

Her breathing hitched, as did James'. She could feel her face heating up, and tried to shy away, but she couldn't. That strange feeling was bottling up inside her stomach, keeping her fully attached to James. Lily slid her hands up his back and rested them on his neck. She didn't want to, but her mind was making her look into his eyes.

They both knew what was coming. Neither one knew why or how, but it was obvious that they were going to kiss. James' eyes were reassuring. He bent his head down closer to her and she closed her eyes once he was only centimeters away from her.

Finally. Their lips met. Lily's breathing calmed and she felt herself lean into James. Nothing, not even air, could fit between them. There was more heat in the kiss then Lily could have ever imagined. She was relieved- it seemed that her feelings were mutual. As she tried to move closer to James, she felt his tongue slide over lips, trying desperately to feel her own. She opened her mouth and let the kiss deepen. They were both totally consumed with one another.

Soon enough, Lily and James were moving as one, lips locking to each other, hands grabbing desperately at whatever they could reach. Lily felt like her mind had exploded into pure bliss, and just as she was beginning to feel the entire rhythm of it, James pulled away.

Lily looked ashamed. She had put herself completely out there and had been kissing James. _Kissing James. "_Remember what happened the last time you loved someone?" her conscience said, nagging. She couldn't let him get close. And he had pulled away…

"Go. Please."

"But, Lily, I-" James had broken off the kiss because he wanted to talk, not because he didn't want to continue… He definitely wanted to continue.

"No. Go."

Lily looked down, careful to avoid his eyes.

Soorrry I haven't updated in forever. I was out of town, and kind of at a crossroads with the plot. Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers from last chapter! Do it again and I might update soon! Chapter 9 is almost ready…


	9. Chapter 9

Previously on: Hidden

Soon enough, Lily and James were moving as one, lips locking to each other, hands grabbing desperately at whatever they could reach. Lily felt like her mind had exploded into pure bliss, and just as she was beginning to feel the entire rhythm of it, James pulled away.

Lily looked ashamed. She had put herself completely out there and had been kissing James. _Kissing James. "_Remember what happened the last time you loved someone?" her conscience said, nagging. She couldn't let him get close. And he had pulled away…

Chapter Nine: Hidden

The next Monday, Lily decided that she needed to get out of the house. She was in the middle of a thick novel by Schumoder that was as boring as it was long, so she felt that maybe a change in scenery would speed up the process. After putting on a tight black shirt, dark jeans and her white jacket, she apperated to a bathroom stall in the lobby of a skyscraper in downtown London, flushed the toilet, and walked out. The streets were covered in sloshy snow- the kind that looks like a dirt icee.

Two blocks down Lily found a Asian restaurant that was busy enough and cheap enough for her to not get noticed. She walked swiftly inside and sat at a booth near the window.

Subconsciencly, she wanted a distraction from her book.

"Anything to drink, miss?" said a tall, balding waiter- still furiously scribbling down the last table's orders.

"I'll just have water, thanks. And I'm ready to order- just a bowl of chicken Lo Mein."

"Alright," he mumbled, as he stumbled away, making his way towards the kitchen.

The night was clear and suprisingly warm for late December. You could see the steam rising from the street through the light of the cars. Sometimes Lily missed the muggle world- everything was so simple, yet they had such creative solutions for the absence of magic.

The snow was falling hard now, but behind the white sheets Lily could make out two familiar figures. Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. Lily prayed to God that they would pass on by- she buried herself in her book but had a suspicion that her hair would give her away. There was a bell at the door- someone walked in. It was them. From the corner of her eye Lily saw them looking around for a place to sit. Sirius got a malicious smile on his face and started walking over to her booth. Shit.

"Lllian how nice to see you here. How's the home planet been? Sufficiently evil?"

Without asking, he sat down, with a reluctant and uncomfortable Lupin behind him.

"No, no." Lily said, her temper rising but her voice soft and firm. She wasn't taking this anymore.

"No what Ms. Priss?" Sirius said, looking at the menu.

She remembered last night how James had told her they thought she thought herself

superior to everyone else. "Despite what you may think, Black, I am not from another planet. I also do not think that I am better than anyone else. I am going through some really tough times at home, and the way I happen to deal with it is isolating myself. Besides, your jokes are getting lamer and lamer. Haha- Lily Evans is from another planet! No, seriously. Not funny. Can you please just stop. Can we just… just start over? I'm sick of all this trivial drama that just wastes time."

Silene. Sirius had _not _been expected that.

"That's a great idea Lily. My name is Remus Lucus Lupin. I am from a small town in north England. I enjoy books, long walks on the beach, bubble baths, Star Wars, and Arithmancy. I am the only mind with a conscience in our group, and often tell Sirius and James off for their ridiculous and sometimes dangerous plans, though they seldom listen to me."

"Yah Moony, but you make us feel bad." Sirius said, eyeing Lily.

"Moony?" Lily said, her head cocked to one side.

"Yes. We call him moony because he has an obsession with the art of mooning. In fact, he has shown his ass in over three continents and twelve countries. Isn't that right?"

"Don't tell her! That's our secret!"

"She'll have to be killed."

Lily laughed.

"And I am Sirius Black. I am from a rich dark pureblood family in London that I absolutely hate. Actually, I think it's mutual. I love pranking, food, cake, Coca-Cola, fried chicken, rice pudding and most of all, pasta. I am the handsome one in the group and would like to be an Auror when I graduate. Kick some sorry Voldie ass.."

He said this all very fast.

"I hate rice pudding." Lily said, shaking her head.

"Another reason for you to be killed."

"I was also thinking about being an auror when I graduate. You know, be useful, somehow. Oh, I guess it's my turn, then. My name is Lillian Mae Evans, and--"

"Lily Mae! Lily Mae!" Remus started. Lily glared. He stopped.

"I love thunderstorms and coffee and people watching. I'm muggleborn."

They talked about people watching, and Remus and Sirius ordered food. There was a silence after the waiter taking their orders left, and then Sirius suddenly spoke.

"You're not a bitch. I'm sorry. I just thought-"

"No, I'm sure I come off as one. The sticking gummy bears were a bit unnecessary." Lily said, staring straight at Sirius.

"Pranking is how the exercise their curiosity." Remus said, looking down at the ice floating in his water.

Her Lo Mien arrived, and she dug in. It had been quite a while since she had had Oriental food; there certainly wasn't any at Hogwarts. Shortly after, Sirius' sesame chicken and Remus' sweet and sour chicken arrived.

Lily, Remus and Sirius sat talking until all three were done eating. Lily had never expected it, but they really were funny and charming. It felt good to really be talking to people again- laughing and chatting. A month ago, she would have never opened up to the Marauders- but now she felt herself letting go.

As they finished their meal, Lily pulled out her wallet.

"No I got it" Sirius said, pulling out money.

"Let me pay for my meal," Lily muttered. She hated all things money.

"Lily Mae- I insist. I hate my parents, and I make it a point to spend as much of their money as I can. Help me please?"

"I guess.." she said, lowering her wallet.

"Listen, Lily- Those same lovely parents are having a ball next week- all big wizards and boring conversation, but it would be wonderful if you could come. It will be the only time you will ever see us all in dress robes."

"Er- maybe. I'll have to see," she said, taken aback.

Sirius and Remus were standing up now- layering up in gloves, scarves and coats.

"Well, it's Thursday night at 8:00. It's at the Franklen Ballroom in downtown London. " he said, throwing the remaining two feet of his scarf over his shoulder.

"Happy reading!" Remus called as they headed towards the door.

A ball? With the marauders? Friends with the marauders?

A/U: Well, you can't blame me. Every good LJ fic has to have a ball in it somewhere…. I really don't like this chapter, but this forgiveness and new friendship had to happen. Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

_Italics are in french._

Please please review!

Previously on Hidden:

"Listen, Lily- Those same lovely parents are having a ball next week- all big wizards and boring conversation, but it would be wonderful if you could come. It will be the only time you will ever see us all in dress robes."

"Er- maybe. I'll have to see," she said, taken aback.

Sirius and Remus were standing up now- layering up in gloves, scarves and coats.

"Well, it's Thursday night at 8:00. It's at the Franklen Ballroom in downtown London. " he said, throwing the remaining two feet of his scarf over his shoulder.

"Happy reading!" Remus called as they headed towards the door.

A ball? With the marauders? Friends with the marauders?

Chapter Ten: Hidden

Lily woke up on Thursday morning and still hadn't made a decision about whether she was going to attend Black's ball. Was this a grand prank? They were the ones who had made her life at Hogwarts suck… after all. And she would have to see James. They hadn't talked since that night, and she knew that he was probably regretting kissing her. Or had she kissed him? Usually for an event like this she would have been polite and sent an RSVP, but she felt that she didn't have to use manners for Black. This was an opportunity to build her friendship and a relationship with James. No. She didn't want a relationship with James. She had had so much fun talking to Remus and Sirius at that Chinese place- for the first time since she had been with her old friends.

That's it! As soon as the idea struck her, she apperated to Aurelie's bedroom. It was empty.

"_Aurelie! Where are you?"_ she called, walking towards the door and into the even more empty hallway.

"_Lily? Is that you?_"

"_Yes. I need some help_"

"_I'm in the den._"

Lily quickly went down the stairs, two steps at a time, and turned the corner into the den. Most students at Beauxbattons came from money, and Aurelie was no exception. The house was huge and romantic, made with stone and brick. The walls, which were painted rich hues of blue and purple, matched the river and it's many rocks outside.

Lily ran in to find her friend, standing with her hand on her hip, confused. "_Are you alright? What's up?_"

"_Yes, yes I'm fine. Do you remember me talking about Potter and Black?_"

"_The swines? Yes, what about them?_"

She launched into her explanation about her meeting with the Marauders, and the invitation to the ball that night, leaving out the kiss between her and James.

"_What do you think- should I go?_" she asked timidly.

"_Of course. But don't let them forget what gits they were. Look good and be confident- you'll be fine._"

Aurelie walked to the window and let the shades up. Light suddenly poured into the room.

"_Aurelie…. What are you doing tonight?_"

"_Finishing my book on the Magical Influence in the French Revolution, why?_"

Lily smiled maliciously and reached for a scrap of parchment and a pencil. She was going to write to Sirius to see if it would be alright if…

"Lily. No. Wait-"

"You are coming with me. If they are truly as nice as they were the other night, you might even like them." She said with authority. Aurelie pouted and sat down on the couch. "Oh please Aurelie! You'll make it that much less awkward. And I don't even know if this is a giant act or not. It would be so much better, if I was humiliated, to have my beautiful friend with me to vent to." Without waiting for an answer, she ran to the kitchen and called Aurelie's owl, Leapord. With a twist-tie she found lying on the counter top, she tied the paper onto his leg. Thinking fast, she apperated to the neighborhood she knew Black lived in and thrust the owl into the air. It would take far too long for Leapord to fly to France and back.

Twenty minutes later, Leapord was flying back to her. Anxiously, Lily grabbed the note and read it.

"The more the merrier."

Cluthing the bird, she closed her eyes and dissolved into the air- but she wasn't going to Aurelie's house, not yet.

She reappeared in her mothers dark and cool bedroom- mostly consumed by a huge bed with blue and white linens. The walls were a dark cream color, and the sole window in the room was covered with a translucent curtain. Under the light struggling to enter the room, she saw her mother, sitting amounst the wall, reading.

"Mum, I was wondering if I could go out tonight with some friends. Aurelie would be with me. It would be safe."

"Who are the others?"

"Oh, you don't know them. Hogwarts people."

"I thought you hated everyone at Howgarts?"

"Well, I haven't quite decided that yet. I'll be in by midnight. I love you! If anything is wrong, just send Diana (**her owl**)"

"I love you too, dear. And Lily-"

"yes mother?"

"It's been so long since I've seen you happy. You grew up too soon. Do try to enjoy yourself, will you?"

"I will. Get some rest."

Lily vanished and reappeared right infront of Aurelie, who was still on the couch. Lily smirked.

"_You so owe me. I have to find a dress… These boys better be cute._"

Three hours later, the girls were ready. They had raided Aurelie's extensive closet and found outfits. Lily, who had not been as fickle when picking a dress to where, was waiting impatiently for Aurelie at the bottom of the stairs. She was wearing a knee-length silky black dress that showed off her long legs and soft curves. Usually Lily shyed away from revealing clothing, but tonight, she was comfortable. Her straight red hair was shimmering in the now dim light coming in threw the window, and for the first time in a long while, it was out of it's usual ponytail. As they always did when she was excited, her eyes shined as if they gave off light of their own.

"_Aurelie? Any time now!_" she said, her heels clacking against the wood.

"Yes yes I'm coming" Aurelie said as she walked swiftly down the stairs. In the middle of the staircase, she turned and flicked her wand at the lantern on the ceiling, which immediately extinguished. Though raised in France, Aurelie's family originated from the Mediterranean, which explained her olive skin and straight, jet-black hair. She had deep grey eyes and abnormally pink lips. She was as breath-taking as she was unique. She was taller than Lily, but only by a few inches. After quite a few rejections, she had dug out an old antique grey dress with articulate blue designs around the waist.

At Beaubattons, these girls, with their wits, tempers, and beauty, had been invincible.

"_You ready_?" Lily said softly.

"_Of course. Now remember. You look hot. We both look hot. These guys are going to regret ever underestimating you_."

"_Whatever you say. Apperate in 3, 2, 1-"_

And suddenly, in the dark alley behind the dance hall, two forms appeared in the yellow light from the street lamp.

The night had begun.

Any ideas on what happens next? REVIEW PEOPLE! PLEASE!!!!!!

I think that Light is kind of a theme in this chapter. I really hated writing all of the descriptions and 'getting ready' stuff, but it had to be done.

If you don't understand what Lily's going through:

She likes James, but doesn't want to like him in fear of getting too close. She's afraid that if she goes alone to this dance, she'll be vulnerable. What if this is an act and they prank her? It would be alright- she has other friends anyway… friends smarter, prettier and more interesting than the potential pranksters. She doesn't want to come off desperate.

I mean, how would you feel if someone you hated but recently saw another side of invited you to a ball?

Anyway, OH MY GOD LESS THAN TEN DAYS! Don't expect me to finish this before HPDH. Sorry.

Thoughts on the movie? What was with all of those horizontal striped clothing? And c'mon, a Stunning spell stuns people, it doesn't blast them in the air. Besides the fact that they left out half the book, I think that it was a really good movie. Best so far for sure.


	11. Chapter 11

Previously on Hidden:

At Beaubattons, these girls, with their wits, tempers, and beauty, had been invincible.

"_You ready_?" Lily said softly.

"_Of course. Now remember. You look hot. We both look hot. These guys are going to regret ever underestimating you_."

"_Whatever you say. Apperate in 3, 2, 1-"_

And suddenly, in the dark alley behind the dance hall, two forms appeared in the yellow light from the street lamp.

CHAPTER ELEVEN: HIDDEN

Silently the two girls walked up the street and turned left to the front of the building. The building was a neo-classical masterpiece; columns and marble everywhere. Music was flowing from the open doors, intermingled with the sounds of clanking glass and laughter. Slowly, Lily and Aurelie (among a stream of others) climbed the stairs and walked inside. It was freezing outside, so they were very glad to enter the heated building.

Sirius had not lied.

The party was huge. And the party was formal.

From what Lily could tell, the richest wizards and witches in England were on the guest list. Lily felt more out of place than her first day at Hogwarts. More than ever, she was glad that Aurelie was with her. Aurelie, whose father owned the French Newspaper "La Constitution Quotidienne", was used to these well-to-do parties.

"_Find a corner- go find a corner" _Aurelie whispered, pulling Lily by her hand to the side of the room. "_Never get in the way in these types of parties. And always look like you are doing something so people won't come to ask you to dance._"

Across the room, James, Sirius, and Remus were doing exactly that. James kept looking at the door while Sirius and Remus were talking under their breath. Remus was wearing a pair of dark grey dress robes, while James was wearing a similar robe in black and Sirius in navy.

"Who are you looking for mate?" Sirius said under his breath, following James' gaze towards the door.

"You better be nice to Evans. No pranks."

"Why are you so concerned? You used to be the one who initiated the pranks on her, remember?"

"Yah, well, she's not, well, she's different than what I thought. And she probably will feel out of her element here, anyway. I don't know why you invited her."

"She owled me today and said she was bringing someone, so she'll have a familiar-"

"Someone?!" James cried, tearing his eyes off of the door and looking at Sirius. She was bringing a date?!

"A friend?" Sirius said weakly, backing away from James. "She wasn't specific."

Remus, who had been quiet, spoke. "Well this is a switch. You go from hating her to being romantically interested in her within two weeks! "

"I never said I was romantically interested."

"Sure," Remus replyed, sipping his punch. "Well should we go say hello?"

James turned again towards the door. "What? She's here? I didn't see her co-"

"Over there. C'mon."

On the other side of the ballroom, Lily and Aurelie were chatting quietly about the French Revolution. It was quite a boring topic, Lily thought, but Aurelie loved to talk about it and it won any day over an awkward silence. Abruptly, as the black haired girl was just ending her story about some trial a long time ago, she spoke in a lower, softer voice than before, her eyes fixed on something across the room.

"_We have visitors_."

Lily wheeled around just as Remus, Sirius and James reached them.

"Hello Lily, and who is this?"

"My friend from my old school, Aurelie. Aurelie, meet James Potter, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black."

"Well I must thank you for inviting us Sirius, this is quite an event!" Aurelie said confidently, her eyes scanning the three boys.

"Where are you from? I surely would have noticed if you went to Hogwarts!" Sirius said , winking. The two continued talking.

Meanwhile, James made eye contact with Lily and smiled. She looked down.

Damn. There was no doubt in his mind that she was the most gorgeous woman he had ever laid eyes on. Yet, she looked afraid- even anxious. Robes had always engulfed her body, but now he could see her curves and pleasingly proportional bust. And she wasn't with a date, she had brought her friend… He ran a hand through his hair and looked at Remus, who was smiling slyly at him. Sometimes Remus knew him too well.

"_Do they speak French?_" Aurelie said under her breath to Lily.

"_I doubt it._"

"Good. You were right. These boys are very attractive… It can't be that bad at Hogwarts…" Aurelie replied, leaving Remus and Sirius curious. James, however, had to bit his lip to keep from laughing. He didn't know when he was going to tell Lily that he was fluent in French, but certainly not tonight. "Well anyway, despite whatever you might say Madame Aurelie, this is a dreadfully boring party. Besides my most detestful cousins who are out on the patio cursing each other, we are the only people below the age of 20. And in such a situation, we shall entertain ourselves by making our own part-" 

"Sirius!" A woman who seemed to float was parting the crowd, walking rapidly closer. Though she had a smile on her face, there was something menacing and intimidating about her. She had high cheekbones, and streaks of white in her jet black hair.

"Mother!" Sirius muttered most icily, for the first time looking angry.

"Please introduce me to your friends!" she said, gazing over the two girls.

"This is Lily Evans and Aurelie…"

"Dimitri, from North France. A pleasure to meet you! What a lovely party!" Damn, Lily thought. She had a very charismatic friend.

"Thank you dear. Now… Lily Evans, I don't seem to--" But she stopped speaking. Her eyes grew wide and then narrowed. When she spoke again, it was in a deadly whisper. "Good heavens, are you Drew Evans' girl?"

Shit. She couldn't deny it. "Yes ma'am, though I haven't seen him in quite a while. I live with my mother-"

"A muggle. A mudblood. At my party." Her eyes were bulging, but her voice was hushed.

"Mother!" Sirius cried in disgust, stepping a foot towards Mrs. Black threateningly.

"I am proud to say that we are one of the oldest and purest of wizarding families who actually value the great honor and responsibility of our name. Why the Dark Lord ever allowed him… It's revolting… And now you, at our party!" Mrs. Black's face was contorted with fury. As to not make a scene, she spoke quietly, but her voice was severe. Her face was now so close to Lily's that Lily could see the power on the older witch's nose.

Sirius pulled his mother away, his voice and anger rising. "Woman- Get away- from her-" He said as he slid in-between Lily and his mother. Meanwhile, Lily, with a look of pure shock on her face, walked out of the building. With a swift look at Auerlie that said "I'll go after her, you stay", James followed. Sirius, however, starting speaking very fast and low to his mother. "Why are you so consumed with honor and names? If you had any class you would treat her equally-" 

"Sirius, we've been over this. You are a Black, and you will act accordingly," his mother said, turning towards her son. Her voice was icy and threatening- almost hysterical. She kept wringing her hands, anxious to pull out her wand.

"What if I don't want to be a Black? It's disgusting, you people obsessed with blood. She's a better witch at 17 than you will ever be." He was yelling now, and the entire room was silent.

Mrs. Black turned to her son- her lip quivering.

"Get. Out. Now."

Sirius looked around the ballroom, his face red with anger and tears of fury in his eyes. "I hate you. I hate all of you! When will you see that we are all human?"

And with that, Sirius stormed out- Remus and Auerlie, with equal looks of shock on their faces, followed.

Lily was getting as far away from that ball and the Marauders as she could. Thinking quickly, she set all of her focus on Granken Park and apperated. When she reappeared, she fell on the grass, shaking and crying. Suddenly, James appeared on the ground right next to her.

"Lily, Lily… it's okay, stop crying… it's over…" He said, finding her had and stroking it.

"How-how did you know I was coming here?" Lily asked timidly.

"Occulemcy."

"You can read my mind?"

"Only when what your feeling is very, very strong, and when you're guard isn't up. Which is almost never."

Silence. Through the smog and lights of the city, a few stars were still visible. The ground was frozen, but Lily was hot with anger.

"Of all of your jokes, that was just spitful. That was almost sick. What did I ever do to you guys, anyway?"

"What?" He sat up.

"Inviting me to a pure-blood party. Knowing I would be humiliated."

"No- Sirius, nor I thought that that would ever happen. I didn't even think about blood, and I bet everything I own that Sirius didn't either. That wasn't a prank."

James stopped looking at the stars and sat up, gazing down at Lily. "Believe me- Lily- We wouldn't do that. We're not that low. And besides, even if Sirius was that evil, I wouldn't of consciously let him hurt you."

Lily stared up at him.

"This argument between Sirius and his mum has been going on since he started at Hogwarts. He doesn't give a shit about blood, but his parents… they have other ideas."

Lily sat up, her eyes still on James. She hadn't decided whether she believed him or not.

"Believe me, the only reason Sirius invited you was because he wants to be friends with you. You're very unusual, you know that? Not like any of the other shallow girls back at school."

"You've used that line hundreds of times, haven't you?"

Lily stared into his eyes, and not fully believing what she just said. He leaned in to kiss her, but she backed away reluctantly.

"Let's go back and find the group. C'mon." Shakely, she stood. It was in the middle of the bloody winter and she wasn't wearing a jacket.

"Tepidus" James muttered. Immediately she felt warmth spread from her fingers to her toes. Her mother's words echoed in her head… "He seems really genuine, and concerned…"

"Thanks" she said, without looking up. "Back to the street infront of the hall?"

James nodded. "3, 2, 1-"

At the same time, Remus and Aurelie were sitting on a street bench while Sirius paced up and down the street.

"Where the fuck are they?" he yelled into the night

As if to answer their question, Lily and James appeared behind the bench.

"Where the bloody hell have you guys been?" Sirius said impatiently. "Look, Lily, I swear to all things good I never-"

"It's okay. James explained. Thank you for defending me."

There was silence. The streets were deserted- these were dangerous times, and no one went out at night if they could help it. Sirius calmly looked at the moon.

"I can't take it anymore. I can't take it. I'm never going back," he said gently.

"You can come and stay with me. We have more than enough room," James said.

"Really?"

"Really. Definitly. C'mon. Lets all go back to my parents. It's only a few blocks from here- we can walk, you know, let off some steam…"

The Potter Mansion was huge, and neo-classical, just like Franklin Hall. The gardens extended farther than Lily could see, and in the distance to the east she could see a lake shimmering in the moonlight. All five of them had apperated in front of the grand house, and they were now making their way down the path and in the door.

"My parents aren't home- they are in Germany for a few days," James said as he performed a charm on the door and whispered a password into a metal box on the frame. Lily looked curiously at him and he chuckled.

"My dad's head auror at the Ministry, so we have some security on our house. Doesn't really make a difference, though. If Voldemort wanted to get in, he could. But we would be ready."

Lily smiled and looked around as she entered. The house was as beautiful on the inside as it was on the exterior.

"To my room- c'mon," James said, as he led the group up a case of white marble stairs. Lily caught up with Sirius, who was several paces infront of the group. She would feel bad for not talking to Aurelie, but she seemed rather busy in conversation with Remus.

"I'm, I'm sorry if I caused any trouble back there. I wasn't what-"

"Are you kidding? You are apologizing? God you should hate me for what I did back there. My mother humiliated you in front of everyone. When I invited you, I didn't even think about that. About _blood. _I apologize for my mother's actions. What a fucking bitch."

"Still, it's family, and now I am the reason-"

"This has been coming for a long while now. I've wanted to leave since I have been at Hogwarts, and saw that there were actually decent people out there. I'm actually relieved, you know?" he said, chuckling. "I'm free from that prison now."

Lily beamed. They were walking down a red hallway now, with paintings on the wall that were watching them sternly. "I'm impressed. I mean- I dunno. I never knew you were this…. This mature."

"Well, that's the first time anyone has ever called me mature."

James was watching Lily and Sirius closely. If Sirius made a move on her…

"James, this is a beautiful house!" She said quietly.

James smiled to himself. She called him James. "Thanks Lily," he said, as he opened to door to his room.

I sincerely apologize for how short the last chapter was. So I hope I'm making up for it with this! Longest chapter ever!

This will be my last update before DEATHLY HALLOWS!!!! I don't really know what state I will be in after I finish the book (depressed, angry, happy) so I can't really predict when I will update again. Hopefully next week. What would help me update sooner is ideas for the plot? I have a few things outlined, but I'm up for new ideas….

And finally, thank you to all of my reviewers. I LOVE YOU ALL!

Have fun at your midnight parties and what not! WAHOOOOOOOOO!

It truly is the end of an era.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I wish I may I wish I might but I don't own Harry Potter's rights.

Previously on Hidden:

The Potter Mansion was huge, and neo-classical, just like Franklin Hall. The gardens extended farther than Lily could see, and in the distance to the east she could see a lake shimmering in the moonlight. All five of them had apperated in front of the grand house, and they were now making their way down the path and in the door.

"My parents aren't home- they are in Germany for a few days," James said as he performed a charm on the door and whispered a password into a metal box on the frame.

"To my room- c'mon," James said, as he led the group up a case of white marble stairs.

Chapter 12: Hidden

The night passed and the three Marauders, Remus, James and Sirius, grew more and more incredulous about why they had never bothered to get to know Lily before. The girl they knew at school was completely different from the laughing, teasing Lily before them. Perhaps it was only because she had an old friend with her, or because of the bottle of red firewiskey they were passing around.

Much to Sirius' annoyance, no one was paying him much attention. Remus and Aurelie kept eyeing each other while James was sitting much too close to Lily than Sirius knew Lily would ever allow him.

After about an hour of joking, talking and laughing, Aurelie stood up.

"As much fun as this has been," (she looked at Remus and his face fell) "I told my mom I would be home by eleven. Lily, I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

Lily nodded.

"Well, I know it's old fashioned, but I'll walk you to the door? I mean, there is a block on this house- you can't apperate in or out while you are on the interiors… and besides, I try to be a gentleman when I can," Remus said shyly, standing.

Aurelie smiled.

"And I will follow you out- I am going to gather some of my stuff and bring it back here, you know, before my parent's party is over and they go back to the house."

With that, the three of them filed out of the room, leaving Lily and James quite alone.

"So," James said, breaking the odvious silence. "Have you had fun?"

"Yes, yes I think so," she said, turning to look at him.

"What's going to happen when we go back to HogwartS?" James asked.

"What do you mean?" She said, softly.

"Are we still going to be friends- I mean, I think we're friends now. We're friendly, at least, or more friendly than we were before."

"Well, we'll have to see. Do you want to be friends?"

"Hmm," he said, smiling down at her. Even when they were sitting, he was considerably taller than she was. "I'll have to consider that."

And with that, just like earlier that night in the park, he lowered his head slowly- until it was inches from hers. But tonight, unlike in the park, she did not turn away.

Ten minutes later, Sirius was leaping up the Potter's staircase two steps at a time. He had a large duffel bag over his shoulder that he had enchanted to be as light as a feather. He was so glad to be rid of that awful house at last…

Humming softly to himself, he turned into James' room to see Lily and James kissing passionately on the couch.

"Holy Shit!" he said loudly, breaking the two apart.

"I should, I should go…" Lily said, standing. "Um… thank you both for a lovely evening." With that, she ran out of the door.

"Lily- Lily wait!" James ran after her. When he turned into the hallway, he saw a flash of her dress disappear down the stairs.

"Lily, LILY!" he yelled. She was faster than he had thought she would be in heels, and by the time he caught up with her, she was out the door and vanished into the night.

He cursed under his breath and turned to see a confused but smirking Sirius at the top of the stairs.

"Oh what are you looking at." He said sadly.

Sirius continued to stare.

"C'mon mate. I think you should take the room across from mine, what do you think?"

Lily couldn't believe what had just happened. Twice she had done that in one vacation! As she took off her strappy black shoes, she promised herself it would not happen again.

She looked in her mothers room and smiled slightly as she saw her mother fast asleep, her hands clutching a book entitled "Muggle with Magical Offspring? A Guide to Understanding their New World".

As Lily carefully took off the silk dress, she made up her mind. Her life was way too complicated to have a boyfriend. You can't get hurt if you don't take the risk, right? And she didn't need any more pain.

Lily woke the next morning and with a start- Aurelie was sitting on the foot of her bed- a smile from ear to ear. She let out a small gasp and sat up.

"_Now I know why you invited me last night- you were nervous about Potter._"

"_Aurelie!! Dear God you scared me._"

"_So… what happened when I left…._"

Lily laid back down, taking a pillow and putting it over her face.

"_HA! You two hooked up, didn't you? Aww, so adorable! And you two go so well together…_"

Lily threw the pillow at her friend, her face red. "_We are not together. And what about you and Remus?_"

"_Well, unlike someone here I am not afraid to admit my feelings. I think he's adorable. We're going to dinner the night before I go back to school._"

"_Adorable?_"

Aurelie looked scathingly at Lily, but her scowl lasted only for seconds.. "_Yes… and Lily, don't be afraid to open up to Potter… It might be worth it_."

"_Might. Anyway- I have your dress hung up in the corner. Thanks for letting me borrow it._"

"_Ah yes, the true reason for my early visit. I have to go to breakfast wth Rory in a few minutes. See you later lovely._"

Aurelie turned to the corner, picked up the dress delicately, and disappeared. Rory was Aurelie's older sister who lived in America and worked for the ministry there. Aurelie hated going to visit her, but was forced to keep a friendly relationship by her parents.

Ten minutes later, Lily retreated from her bed and got dressed for the day. Even if she was just roaming the house, she felt better if she was dressed. She hated being sloppy. As quietly as she could Lily walked down the stairs.

"There's no need to be quiet dear, I've been awake for an hour," Lily's mother said brightly from the kitchen. "I scrambled your eggs for you- it's on the stove. How did you sleep?"

This was what Lily was going to miss about her mother: her blunt cheeriness in such sad times. She was overcome with a want to hug the woman, but she resisted and answered instead. "Fine, fine. And you?" She walked over to the stove and spooned some egg onto a plate.

"Good, better than I have in a while. I'm going to take a bath, but could you run down to the store and pick up some oranges and Caesar dressing for me?"

"Mockay" Lily said, still chewing a bite of eggs. She scowled, grabbed both the pepper and salt shaker, proceeded to shake both of the following violently onto her plate and continued eating. She ate fast. Upon eating the last fork-full, she stood. "I'll be back in ten," She said as she grabbed her coat.

The morning was warmer than usual, and the sun was shining knowingly. Lily took off her coat to reveal a three-quarter length Grey v-neck, the retail strip that contained the grocery store in sight. Immediately she regretted her decision not to wear boots. The sun was turning the fluffy white snow into disgusting dirt-snow sludge. Her adorable black flats were suddenly soaking. Lily cursed and looked down.

"Tut tut, that language isn't lady-like," a deep voice said playfully.

"James! Potter, I mean, what are you doing here?" Lily said, mentally kicking herself for not seeing him sitting casually in a chair outside the café. Or maybe he had just apperated there….

"Well, lets just say I was in the neighborhood?"

"James Potter, this most definitely is no where near your neighborhood," Lily said, her eyes glancing past him and fixing on what looked like the never-ending street of modest ranches. She really didn't know whether she should call him James or Potter, so she resolved on just saying his full name.

"Lily, call me James. I think we have reached that level of aquantence."

Lily didn't say anything. Fucking occulemcy. Okay… mind closing now… Focus.

"Can I walk with you?" He said, standing.

"Um… I have to go to the grocery store…"

"Great! I always wanted to see one of those."

"Alright. So. How's Sirius?"

"Sirius is fine. Teasing me relentlessly, of course."

"Why?" Lily wished the moment she said it she could take it back. DUH. Sirius had walked in on them, hadn't he? A fresh wave of wet ice surged into her shoes. They were nearing the store- when they got behind the isles maybe she would perform a warming charm. Or maybe James could- he proved he was good at that last night, didn't he? James spoke again, and she was forced to retreat out of her thoughts.

"Because of what he saw last night. Which is actually what I wanted to talk to you about. "

Lily sped up and entered the automatic doors.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL-" James yelled. He jumped back and stared, bewildered, at the closing doors.

"Have you never seen these before? Wizards…" Lily said, coming back outside into the cold. "Look: when you step near them, they sense that you are there, and they open." She stepped close to them and they opened obediently.

"Whoooaaa! How do they sense that? Are they alive?!"

"No James, it's a muggle invention: motion detectors," Lily said, rolling her eyes and stepping in the store once again. Wizards really needed to keep up muggles. She walked quickly behind the canned food display and waved her wand at her shoes. Looking up quickly, she saw a surveillance camera. "_Obliviate!_" she whispered, pointing the wand directly at it.

James was still outside jumping infront of the doors and back again, each time yelping when the doors opened. Perhaps he saw Lily's disapproving face, or maybe the cashier's, because he soon came inside and followed Lily to the condiments isle.

"Crazy. The things muggles do.. but, anyway, back on topic," James said, taking her hand as she scoured the shelves for Caesar dressing.

"Lily, I really, really like you. And not just as someone to hook up with, or to look at. You're intelligent, mature, funny…"

"Cut to the chase, James," Lily said as she pulled a dressing bottle of the shelf and looked at the label. She knew that, right now, at all costs, she had to avoid looking him in the face.

"Lily Evans, will you go out with me? I know you feel the same way about-"

Lily put the dressing back on the shelf and walked quickly to next isle."No sorry, Potter. I can't, I just-"

Before she could get there, however, James pulled her back and looked down at her intently. Shocked that he had tugged her back so suddenly, she looked up at him. With enormous self-discipline and sorrow, she declined her eyes.

"Sorry Potter, but I can't. I won't."

"Are you sure about that?" he asked, softly. His voice wasn't haughty, or stubborn, but disappointed.

"Yes," she breathed. "Yes. I'm flattered, but no. I'll, I'll see you at school, then. Happy New Years…" And with that, she walked out of the store empty handed, leaving him staring after her in the condiment isle.

Sorry I haven't updated. I was out of town again. URGH School is starting way too soon- not fair. I hope you liked the chapter. I didn't have much time or energy to make sure everything is well edited, so there are some mistakes. I SUCK at kissing scenes, so pardon me. Thank you all reviewers from last chapter. I love you ALL! PLEASE review this time! It might inspire me to write the next chapter before school starts.

Okay, can anyone tell me why I haven't gotten a single update alert since Deathly Hallows came out? Is this happening for ya'll as well?

Thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

Previously on Hidden:

"Lily Evans, will you go out with me? I know you feel the same way about-"

Lily put the dressing back on the shelf and walked quickly to next isle. "No sorry, Potter. I can't, I just-"

Before she could get there, however, James pulled her back and looked down at her intently. Shocked that he had tugged her back so suddenly, she looked up at him. With enormous self-discipline and sorrow, she declined her eyes.

"Sorry Potter, but I can't. I won't."

"Are you sure about that?" he asked, softly. His voice wasn't haughty, or stubborn, but disappointed.

"Yes," she breathed. "Yes. I'm flattered, but no. I'll, I'll see you at school, then. Happy New Years…" And with that, she walked out of the store empty handed, leaving him staring after her in the condiment isle.

Chapter 13: Hidden

The last few days of Winter Break passed uneventfully. Lily found herself happier than she had been in a long time. Her mother made the best of her situation, and made each moment they had together loving and warm. It was when Lily was alone in her room that the depression creeped back. Lily sat on her bed every night, newspapers strewn all over the floor, illuminated by the moon shining through her window. The deaths and disappearances were growing more and more common with each day, and after seeing the pictures of crying family members in The Prophet, Lily cringed with guilt. After all, her father was probably responsible for more than one of these crimes.

Over at the Potter estate, Sirius kept James busy, though secretly he was disappointed. Did he blow it? What could he have done differently? He kept telling himself he had another semester- another semester to change her mind. So much had happened in a month, maybe the same amount would happen in the next four weeks?

Lily was careful to pick a quiet, out-of-the-way compartment on the train the following Sunday. Just in case, she cast an invisibility charm (otherwise known as disillusionment charm) over herself. In the last year, she had gained a reputation as a protegee in Charms class, and after days of practice became quite good at casting invisibility. She curled up in a corner and began reading her newest novel- this one comparing the economies of the Muggle and Wizarding worlds. 

The train ride progressed slowly- too slowly for James. After twenty minutes of sitting still, he decided to go look for Lily. Even though she didn't want to date, that didn't mean that he couldn't talk to her, right? With each passing compartment, he grew more anxious. Where was she? Her image at the party kept flashing through his mind. She had to be here somewhere…

The last apartment was empty, or so James saw. Maybe she was in the bathroom, or getting changed somewhere else. He had started to walk back to his compartment, when a thin Hufflepuff sixth year darted out from behind a door nearby. It was Cassandra Smilton.

"Hey James! Good Christmas?"

"Yah- you haven't seen-"

"Mine was lonely. It's a shame," The girl said, looking at James smuggly.

James was trying to look over her shoulder, but she kept blocking his view. James had gone out with Cassandra in 6th year, but broke it off because she was so clingy. And Lord that girl could talk.

"So I hear there is going to be a Hogsmede weekend next month. You free?"

"I just have to find-"

Lily sat listening in her compartment to the muffled conversation, her book tossed aside. Unfortunately, when he had said "I just have to find-" she had heard "meet me there at nine".

"Damn player," she said to herself. He wasn't worth all of her thoughts- this winter break things had been… different. But it would all go back to the way it was. It had to. All back to the way it was before he had saved her life.

Several hours later, the train arrived at Hogsmede. Lily thought it best to take off the charm- it would be impossible to maneuver around the station invisible without getting noticed. Sighing, she walked off the train and into the cold crowd.

It was snowing in Hogsmede- the lights from the cottages made the flakes dazzle as they fell from the sky. When the students arrived in the Great Hall to eat dinner, however, the snow seemed to dissolve as it fell from the magical ceiling.

"Hello Lilly dear," James said as he slid next to Lily at Gryffindor's table. He was smiling at himself for _finally _finding her- after a day of searching. "I didn't see you on the train."

"You wouldn't,' She muttered as she ladled soup into a bowl. Clam chowder- her favorite.

Sirius and Remus slid in on the other side of her. She smiled at them. "Hello Remus, how was lunch with Auerilie?" He returned the smile, rolled his eyes, took the ladle

from her and began fishing potatoes out of the chowder.

"What, so your angry with me now?" James asked, his voice lower yet still equally as playful. Lily didn't respond. The soup needed some salt. Where was it? Ahh, here…

"There is a Hogsmede trip this month- would you like to accompany me? It won't be dull, I promise."

Lily put the salt shaker down and turned towards him, her eyebrows furrowed. "No. And don't you already have a date?"

"I don't think so."

"Well then think about it. Remember… Potter… the train…"

With that, the now scarlet-faced Gryffindor got up and went to greet her Ravenclaw friends.

"What did you do to piss her off, mate?" Sirius said, grinning.

"I- nothing- wait- no." He said, staring after her. She had called him Potter. This couldn't be good.

"Ah… young love, young love. Just keep on asking and eventually she has to say yes, right? I mean it's all statistics and probability, right?"

James silently agreed. Why was she acting like this? He had done nothing wrong? And she definitely had feelings for him. He watched as Lily hugged her friends and sat down. Usually for James, girls were easy to predict. Not Evans.

Hello again! I am so sorry it took me so long to update- school started so I have been very very busy. Ick. Anyway, I don't really like this chapter much, but it's necessary. I had trouble passing time in this chapter- there are only so many times you can say "A few hours later" or "that night". It'll get better. Anyway, when Lily misheard James, it might seem a little convenient, but hey. All the great stories are about miscommunications, right? Romeo and Juliet, for one. Besides, Lily wanted an excuse to refuse James. Funny how you hear what you want to hear, isn't it?

Lovely reviewers I LOVE YOU! Keep it up? I don't bite, I only write faster.


	14. Chapter 14

Previously:

Lily cut herself off from people at Hogwarts the first year and a half she was there- her Father's abuse and mother's cancer taught her that relationships would cause her more pain than they were worth. Things changed when James saved Lily from an attack organized by her father (a death eater of sorts). She became friends with the Marauders, especially with James. James wanted to be involved with Lily romantically, but Lily wouldn't allow it.

Chapter 14

Lily couldn't sleep. The night was too perfect to ignore. It was two weeks after term had started, but Lily still hadn't adjusted to going to bed before 1 AM. She was sitting on her bed in sweatpants and a cotton tank top, with the curtains pulled back as to reveal the window. Through the glass she had a startling view of the lake and grounds, all of which were engulfed in beautiful light beaming from the fully round, watchful moon. The usually black water of the lake looked as if it was pure silver.

Every night the grounds seemed to calm her- they were calm and in sync- they gave her the feeling that everything in her life would be alright. She hadn't spoken to her room-mates more than she needed to, and they didn't seem to mind that she let in the light.

Though it had been a mere fortnight, it had seemed like two months. The battle raging between her heart and head made every second longer. James had kept cornering her, asking her what was wrong, and if she could give him a shot. Sometimes boys were just dumb: if you say no and walk away, you are going to do the same thing an hour later. Besides, what did he really care? He had Cassandra, or whatever that Hufflepuff's name was. It seemed as if what they had had over break had turned into somewhat as a joke in James' eyes. Oh, what was she kidding. She secretly longed to see him in the hallway. There was something about him… something inviting, and warm. But then again, she couldn't accept a date. Her mother was doing worse, and had stopped writing letters. Instead the hospice nurse gave her daily updates…

Suddenly, something jumped out of the trees. It was a beautiful, sleek deer of some sort, with long, branch-like antlers. It leaped across the opening between the forest and the lake, bounding towards the west grounds. It was so graceful, but then, what was following it? A dog, big, and black like a grim. Was it chasing the graceful creature?

The next thing Lily saw made her jump and pull the covers around her tight. A werewolf, like those they had studied in DADA, came bounding along, now besides the dog. What was this bizarre group doing? A dog, a deer, and a werewolf? And they seemed to have a common mission in mind, and they seemed to not have any interest in eating each other.

Bizarre.

The next day after classes, Lily was still perplexed. The only _possible _answer was that they were anamagi. How else would they all be running around like that? Her curiosity was driving her crazy. All she needed right now was for something else to screw with her brain; James Potter was bloody enough. She wasn't fool enough to go on the grounds and approach them tonight, if they came back tonight, but still, maybe she could watch from afar. She knew a spell that could turn an anamagi back into their human form, and planned on practicing it after dinner, just in case she got a proper, safe shot. For the first time since her chilling encounter before break, Lily was going to break curfew.

**(A/N For this next scene, think about the Harry Potter movies if you have seen them- Lily is hiding in the stone area where Hermionie punched Malfoy )**

It was half past twelve, and colder than she had anticipated. The gray-brown stone scraped her fingertips as Lily grasped the uneven stones of the wall. Her fear of the grizzly dog and the werewolf were the only thoughts in her mind not consumed by her heart-pounding adrenaline. Would they come again? Would the strange group roam the grounds again tonight? And what if she got hurt… if a werewolf bit you, the rest of your life would be scarred with transformations. As if she needed another painful visitor every month… Lily had no fear of being caught by administrators. Though they wore off within ten minutes, she had charmed herself invisible. She would simply recast the charm when she started to see her hands moving in front of her again.

The moon was as bright, full and beautiful as it had been the night before. The grounds were slightly windy, as if the silvery air was lace blowing in the trees. It had been this time last night that the threesome had wandered through these parts…. Only twenty yards away.

For the entire day, Lily had searched all of her memories for the slightest hint of a student or teacher who showed signs of being a werewolf. It had to be someone… There were no full werewolves anymore- only humans that transformed. She had to be sure to stun the wolf before she transformed one of the others- the spell wouldn't work on natrually transformed creatures, and if the werewolf saw a human right infront of him, he would surely attack.

She heard a rustle in the trees, followed by hooves beating the ground and the sound of breaking limbs.

They were coming.

First came the stag. Seeing the creature close-up, she was in awe of its beauty and grace. It's coat shown a light brown, and it's eyes were patient. Then came the dog, a rash and scraggly creature who playfully nipped at the stag's heals. Lily's breath caught in her chest: she knew what had to come next. Out stepped the werewolf, looking physically menacing, but there was something about the eyes: soulful, understanding, and even greatful. This was her chance. As she raised her wand she saw the pale flesh of her arm: the charm had worn off. But there was no going back.

"STUPIFY!" The werewolf howled and fell over.

"MEGABLE!"

The spell hit the dog, and a electric blue-white light penetrated the night. The huge stray was lifted in the air, it's legs working madly to stay put. Moments later, the light disappeared, and a very confused, very naked Sirius was left standing where the dog had been. Lily's eyes widened and she gasped. The stag ran quickly to the other side of Sirius, in between him and the werewolf, who was sniffing in the opposite direction. Sirius Black the animagi! And now he was… naked, and very well built. A growling noise was coming from the werewolf: the stunning spell had knocked it off it's feet, but not frozen him. The werewolf slowly got back on it's legs. Lily panicked.

"SIRIUS! SIRIUS TRANSFORM! HE'LL ATTACK YOU"

Sirius looked up, and saw Lily screaming from the top of the hill. The werewolf, realizing that human flesh was within feet of him, bounded at Sirius. The stag pierced him with his antlers defensively. Sirius closed his eyes tight and suddenly began to spin very quickly, resuming his dog form. The werewolf, seeing that there was only one human left, howled and started to run up the slope to where Lily stood, petrified. Sirius jumped after him, snarling and biting at the creature with every bit of force he could muster. Without thinking, Lily ran as fast as she could. In through the courtyard, in through the double doors, and in through the entrance hall. She made sure to shove the doors completely shut- after all, a werewolf didn't have thumbs. Howls and barks came through the doors, but quickly faded. Lily quickly pulled out her wand and made herself invisible. That had been close, and she wasn't taking any more chances.

Lily woke up late the next morning. She hurriedly pulled on robes and socks, her shoes in her hand. She stumbled down the staircase, only to find Remus, James and Sirius in the common room staring at the fire. Lily quietly took a seat, knowing that they were waiting for her. Remus opened his mouth to say something, but spoke first.

"I… are we alone?"

Sirius nodded calmly, looking from the fire to Lily. As she saw them close-up, Remus, James and Sirius were all heavily cut and bruised. They needed to see a healer.

"Sirius, I'm so sorry- you could have been killed by what I did and-"

"Damn straight he could have been! You transformed him right infront of a werewolf. What the hell were you thinking?" James yelled, sending chills through Lily's body. His face was contorted with fury, as if Lily had intentionally tried to murder his best friend.

"James, it's not her fault. What would you of done? Besides, she didn't know the stunning spell wouldn't work. We knew there was risk when we decided to become-"

James snarled. Lily looked into the fire, ashamed.

"Sirius, I'm sorry. I thought the werewolf would stay stunned.. I should have researched it more thoroughly. It's my fault. But… James, or Remus, which is-"

"I'm the werewolf." Remus said gloomily. He sighed and began to tell Lily his whole tale.

While Remus was telling his story, James watched Lily. Perhaps he shouldn't of been so hard on her, but how could she have done that? At least she tried to hold Remus off. Somewhere in the back of the mind Sirius' words resonated. He would have done the same thing.

"… I will not take offense if you don't want to associate with me. As you saw last night, I am dangerous."

Lily looked as though she might cry. She got out of her chair and pulled Remus into a tight hug. Remus looked thoroughly relieved and hugged her back.

Sirius spoke quietly, his eyes entranced in the flames. "Lily, you have to understand that you CANNOT tell ANYONE about this. Both that Moony is a werewolf and that we are anamagi. Moony would be kicked out if students knew, and James and I would go to Azkaban for illegal transformation."

"I trust her. We can trust her," James said quietly. She had, after all, kept so many secrets in her lifetime.

Lily smiled weakly. She still didn't want to look at James. "We missed breakfast, but we can make first class. And here…" She whipped out her wall and healed they boys in turn. It was mandatory for Beauxbatton students to know simple healing spells…

The day progressed uneventfully. Classes were boring, though things seemed less colorful than usual. After dinner Lily retreated to the Library to check facts for her Transfiguration essay. The isles and isles of books were deserted, but still Lily went to her usual spot in the corner by the window.

Two hours and six books later, she was no where. She sighed and closed the books, dust flying in the air as the pages shut. Lily put her face on the desk and closed her eyes.

"Lily?"

Lily looked up. James was standing in front of her, looking uncomfortable. "Is it, I mean, can I sit down?"

"Sure! I'm not doing much… what do you need?"

"I just, I mean to say… I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have gone off like that. I would have done the same thing."

"No it's fine. I deserved to get yelled at. Sirius could of died."

"It wasn't fine. "

"Fine." Lily crossed her arms and slumped back in her seat. "Why a stag?"

James relaxed. "It fits my personality I guess, and it's always been my favorite animal. The woods behind my house are full of them, and I always admired them."

There was a silence. Both James and Lily looked out of the window.

"So… I haven't really talked to you since Sirius' party. How are things?"

"Things are okay, actually. My mom- well, things are okay."

"That's good to hear."

Lily stood up and grabbed her bag. "I'm going to go McGonagall's office to ask her a question, was there anything else?" 

James looked weary. Did he need to have a reason to talk to her? And they were getting along so nicely. "No, nothing. Just, I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted, James. See you in class," she said as she walked out of sight through the isles.

Lily chose the scenic route on the way to McGonagall's office. The east hallway, which was covering in windows of all shapes and sizes, revealed a beautiful view of the mountains around Hogwarts. Lily wondered what mountains they were- it had always bothered her that she had no idea where she was on the Earth.

There was a sudden BANG on a window as something hit it and bounced off. Flustered and tired, Lily's owl had not seen the glass. Lily quickly opened the latch to the window and pulled in the owl, disconnecting a small scroll attached to his foot. She had sent her mother a letter just a few days ago… this was an unusually rapid response.

Lily read the note and backed to the wall, sliding down to the floor. Tears poured down her face, and the world around her spinned in and out of focus.

_Mom passed last night in her sleep. The funeral is day after next at the St. Alexandria Cathedral on West 23__rd__ street. Her Will will be read that afternoon. Lily, we knew this was going to happen: be happy that she lived a full life and never regretted anything._

Petty 

I really didn't like this chapter, though it was the longest one ever… I felt bad since I hadn't updated in like a month and decided to put two chapters into one. School has been INSANE and I never have time to write. Forgive me and review?

What do you think will happen next? Predictions?


	15. Chapter 15

Previously:

_Mom passed away last night in her slee. The funeral is day after next at the St. Alexandria Cathedral on West 23__rd__ street. Her Will will be read that afternoon. Lily, we knew this was going to happen: be happy that she lived a full life and never regretted anything._

_Petty_

CHAPTER 15: HIDDEN

James squinted as the light splintered through the greenhouse and bathed them in light. Life was just too short to wake up _this _early, he thought. The seventh years were attending a mandatory before-breakfast Herbology class to watch the Syncalomes hatch at dawn. James and Sirius, who each had no interest in dawn or Herbology, were doing everything they could to not fall asleep on each other's shoulders.

James preoccupied himself with watching his classmates. Alice Longbottom, a stout but pretty shorthaired girl, seemed to be the only one really paying attention. A Slytherin called Rosalyn Doubt was leaning against the glass, her eyes glazed over. Only one more semester, James thought. One more.

As soon as class had started, he had immediately noticed Lily's absence. The red haired head that usually graced his presence was probably on a pillow somewhere in the tower.

"So you see class, the egg only hatches when you completely expose it to the sun's first rays. These poor dears-" she motioned to a few cold, un-cracked eggs, "weren't so lucky. Too much shade, too many people," she muttered, pulling her gloves off and wiping her brow with one.

"Fine, fine. You may go to breakfast. I expect seven inches on how to successfully hatch a Syncalome by Monday."

Sirius had never actually fallen asleep at the Gryffindor table before, but there was a first for everything. James, however, felt more alert after drinking a cup of coffee. Lily still wasn't there… had she overslept?

When Lily still hadn't shown by lunch, James was worried. He slid out off the bench and approached Professor McGonagall, who was ladling soup into a bowl.

"Mr. Potter, what can I help you with," she said without looking up from the soup.

"Professor, I was just wondering, I know you don't usually give out this information, but I was just wondering. I'm getting worried, and"

"What's your point, Potter?" she said, a spoon of broth halfway to her mouth.

"Where is Lily?" He said flatly, scratching his head and looking at her, bracing for a telling-off for nosiness.

McGonagall put down her spoon. "Dear dear, I'm afraid that Lily has had a family emergency at home, and had to leave… she will be back next week, I assure you." She looked very grave as she said this, and James' stomach rose in realization of what had happened.

"When is the funeral?" He said softly.

"What, Potter, how-"

"Please, Professor, I knew Lily's mother. Please let me go."

McGonagoll gave him a piercing stare. Her eyes were searching him, trying to decide whether he was being honest or not. "Go to Dumbledore's office after lunch," she said. "He will decide whether … whether it is proper."

James wasted no time. He sprinted to Dumbledore's office and sat down next to the gargoyle. It had looked as though Dumbledore had almost finished his chicken parmesan in the Great Hall… maybe he would be coming soon…

"James? To what do I owe this visit?" It was Dumbledore, walking along the corridor, absent-mindedly glancing at the paintings that lined the corridor as he walked. James had the suspicion that Dumbledore knew exactly why he was waiting.

"Sir, Lily's mom died… and I was wondering if I could attend the funeral. I knew her mom, and—"

"And you would like to be there for Lily," he said, turning to James now and smiling dreamily. In a more serious tone, he said "The memorial service is tomorrow at 10:00 at St. Alexandria's Chapel, a few blocks from Lily's house. You are welcome to go. I will inform your teachers… you have Pernel and Flitwick tomorrow, correct?"

"Yes sir, should I just come to Professor McGonagall's office to floo out?"

"Yes, that would be best. Please give Lily my regards, and tell her if there is anything I can do… anything at all… "

"Yes sir," James said.

Lily lay spread eagle on her mother's bed, where her mother's warm, content body had lay resting only days before. How much would she give just to go back? Her mother could not of left… she just, just couldn't. Lily had known that her mother was terminally ill for sometime, but that had never seamed real. It was certainly real now.

The tears started to fall, and Lily hid herself under the pillows.

She blinked. The ceiling fan was whining in the pitch black. She must of fallen asleep. She closed her eyes again, and everything that had happened hit her. She turned over, face down, and tried to fall asleep again. Being unconscious and unaware of her life seemed a great option; she would leave accepting it all, which she knew she had to do eventually, for later.

"Lily, Lily, it's time to wake up," said a voice Lily recognized as her mother's best friend, Victoria. "It starts in an hour, and we've got to get to the church." Her voice was unusually high, and she seemed to be purposely avoiding eye contact.

She left, and Lily got to her feet. Quickly darting out of her mother's room, she climbed the stairs and fled into her room. She would take this one step at a time. First, shower. Then, make-up. Then, clothes. Then, apperating. She went through each step like a zombie, and didn't realize what she was doing half the time. After she put on her shoes, she fell back onto her bed, picturing the exact room in St. Alexandria's Cathedral she knew would be deserted.

As a little girl, Lily had attended Sunday school at St. Alexandria's. As she grew older, she was disenchanted with religion. What with her father abusing her and her mother's fatal illness, life seemed too evil for there to be a God. It was also impractical to come to Sunday school, as she lived at Hogwarts most of the year. Appearing into the dark, deserted stone classroom stimulated old memories of doctrines she once was taught. Was there a heaven? She surely wished there was. Looking down at her feet, she decided she would leave that part to think out later, with… with the other stuff.

She pulled for the door, and was immediately in a crowd of people, all wearing black and chatting softly. It looked funny, to see everyone dressed in black. It was like a bad emo video on television, where the world is a dry, depressed and systematic function, not creative and free.

Her mother had touched so many people! People that Lily had never met. She bolted towards Victoria, who had organized the service.

"What do I need to do?" Lily said softly.

"You will process in with the coffin-"

"Coffin? It was my mother's wishes to be… to be cremated."

"Some of her ashes lie in the coffin, but some remain to be… spread."

"I'll do it. She would of wanted me to do it."

"I don't know what to say. Of course, dear. Of course."

Years later when Lily would look back, she wouldn't remember much about the funeral. People got up and spoke, but it were things that she knew already. Her mother was a kind, gentle woman who gave what she could. She was conservative, yet had her moments. She was beautiful, but not vainly so. In high school she was a mother of sorts to her rowdy friends. In college she let go, yet graduated with honors.

The fleeting memories that she would remember were random- a boy she recognized as a neighbor leaning his head against his mother's shoulder, his eyes shut. The blue light flooding in from the royal blue stainglassed windows from the overcast day, foggy because of her wet eyes. The priest raising his hands in the air, and finally, her father's absence. She hadn't thought that he would come, and she was glad she was right.

Lily and Petunia didn't talk on the ride to the cemetery. They both loved each other, and wished they could return to their sisterly relationship pre-magic. Lily got the feeling that her sister was embarrassed she wasn't from a normal family, but had never made the accusation.

Petunia didn't cry, and neither did Lily. They both stared blankly out of the window. Lily came close to starting conversation more than twice, but decided against it. She was disappointed that they couldn't come together, but thought it best to let things be. Petunia would be Petunia. Lily would be Lily.

Standing in the cold, gray courtyard, Lily felt herself panicking. Half of her mother was about to disappear under the earth, forever. There was no going back. She just wanted to freeze time, and have a day, week, or month to just accept that her mother was dead- now she had to accept that she had moved to a place so foreign to Lily, next to the dead corpses of L. Ploutgher and Bethany Side? She wasn't ready to move on, wasn't ready for her mother to be completely gone. She felt her chills move up her spine, and her head starting to feel dizzy.

"Lily, Lily c'mon!"

Hands suddenly grasped her firmly around the waist, to keep her from falling. She felt breathing on her forehead, but didn't care. She started to cry, and didn't resist when that someone pulled her behind the row of cars, away from the crowd. Suddenly, she was jolted by an invisible force and spinning faster than ever. The gray world turned to black until she felt a warm, soft surface beneath her. This, however, was the last fleeting thought through her head before she succumbed to unconsciousness.

Lily woke some hours later, blinking in a bedroom that looked familiar. It took her a few seconds to realize where she recognized it from- this was James Potter's bedroom, from winter break. That night seemed like so long ago and so frivolous.

Seeing she was awake, James shot up quickly from the couch.

"Lily! I'm sorry, you were about to faint, and I thought it best to bring you back to a warm bed. I'm so sorry if you weren't ready to leave the yard yet. Here- I made some tea, and here is some soup…"

Lily looked at him, bewildered.

"You were at the funeral?"

"Of course I was at the funeral."

Lily didn't know quite how to answer that. She took a spoonful of soup instead. James walked slowly over to the bed, and sat on the end.

"I, I really am sorry, Lily," he said softly. "I talked to that woman, Victoria, and she told me you could pick up some…. things… tomorrow morning. I told her what happened, minus the apperation."

He paused and looked up at Lily, their eyes connecting.

"I can't imagine what you're feeling, I won't try to relate, but I hope you know that I'm here if you need me."

Lily put her spoon down.

"Thanks, James."

A/N

Don't hate on me for the religion or cremation stuff in this chapter. I know lots of people out there might disagree. But hey, it's creative writing that's my own, right?

I'm excited to write the next chapter! It will go A LOT faster if you guys review… a LOT faster…. Please?!

PS: I'm so sorry about all the grammatical and spelling errors in the last chapter, I uploaded the wrong version of the document!


End file.
